


Kill me or kiss me… but don’t cut me off…

by Draconus_Diablo



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Action/Adventure, Adult Content, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Drama, Explicit Sexual Content, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Male Slash, Romance, Yaoi
Language: Magyar
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-19
Updated: 2018-03-13
Packaged: 2019-02-04 07:21:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 22,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12765957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Draconus_Diablo/pseuds/Draconus_Diablo
Summary: DrarryVegyünk egy Draco Malfoyt, aki annak ellenére, hogy átállt a jó oldalra, és elvégezte az aurorképzőt, nem vetkőzte le arrogáns modorát, emellett határozott életcélja halálra idegesíteni Harry Pottert. Adjuk hozzá az előbb említett személyt, aki szintén idén végzett, szintén aurorként, nem mellesleg valamilyen úton-módon legyőzte a Sötét Nagyurat – a mikéntje a történetben nem játszik szerepet –, így a varázsvilág ünnepelt hőse, bár ez az ünnepeltség a három év alatt némileg mérséklődött.Helyezzük őket első és egyben közös akciójukra – mely közösködésre valójában egyikőjük sem vágyott (vagy mégis?) – egy különös, az ifjú Malfoy számára pedig kifejezetten idegesítő és kellemetlen környezetbe. A feladat egyszerűnek tűnik, azonban már kezdetben bonyodalmak adódnak; és ez az idő múlásával egyre csak fokozódik…A JK Rowling által kitalált varázsvilág az ő fantáziájának alkotása, én csak kölcsönvettem belőle egy-két elemet saját és főleg mások szórakoztatására. Slash szempontjából a sztori kezdetben lightosan indul, a korhatár a későbbiekre vonatkozik.Nem veszi figyelembe a hatodik és a hetedik könyvben történteket.Jó szórakozást! :)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> **Drarry** , ebből kifolyólag SLASH. Ha undorít vagy taszít a téma, ne olvasd el. Köszönöm. Ok, warning letudva. ;) (Ja és néhol durva nyelvezet is előfordul.)  
> Ron és Hermione csak a történet elején és végén tűnik fel, de szükségesnek láttam őket feltüntetni a szereplőlistában.  
> 

**Kill me or kiss me… but don’t cut me off…**

I. fejezet

\- Ez a legrosszabb ötlet, amit valaha is hallottam – jelentette ki Ron fejcsóválva. – Egyáltalán, hogy tudtad ezt elintézni az aurorparancsnokságon?  
\- Egyrészt már tisztában lehetnél vele, Ronald Weasley – kezdte Hermione kioktatóan és némileg sértődötten –, hogy nekem sosincsenek rossz ötleteim. Másrészt a parancsnokságon is úgy vélték, kifejezetten helytelen, hogy a két legjobb kezdőjük folyamatosan marja egymást.

\- Ez ennek a lehetetlen akciónak a végére sem fog változni. Hamarabb nyírja ki egyik a másikat… pontosabban Malfoy Harryt. És ha az a görény bántani merészeli, én…  
\- Draco nem görény, és nem hiszem, hogy bántaná Harryt. Hidd el…

\- Álljunk csak meg, Hermione! – háborodott fel Ron. – Mióta Draco neked az a szemétláda?!  
\- Most hagyd abba ezt az óvodás viselkedést, mielőtt még elkezdenéd! Komolyan mondom, hihetetlen, mennyire nem tudtok túllépni a régi sérelmeken ti, fiúk!

\- Régi sérelmek? Téged nevezett folyamatosan sárvérűnek és…  
\- Látod, ez a különbség. Én túl tudok lépni… amúgy meg már évek óta nem használja ezt a szót.  
\- Malfoy akkor is egy arrogáns seggfej marad, és kész!

\- Draco nem rossz ember annak ellenére, hogy folyamatosan igyekszik ennek ellenkezőjét bebizonyítani. Csak ti annyira elvakultak vagytok, hogy ezt nem veszitek észre. Ez a küldetés majd megmutatja, mennyire igazam van. Néha jóval több van a dolgok mögött, mint ami valójában látszik. A felszín alatt Draco Malfoy egészen normális, és ami ennél is fontosabb, talán képes változtatni a viselkedésén. Én legalábbis biztos vagyok benne… és nekem mindig igazam van.

***

Draco Malfoy unottan bámult ki az ablakon, a mellette elsuhanó, csöppet sem izgalmas tájat figyelve. Pontosabban csak figyelte volna, amennyiben az ablaküveg nem lett volna kifejezetten mocskos az autó enyhén hiányos szigetelései közt szakadatlanul beáramló, folyamatosan kavargó és vékony rétegekben lerakódó, egyre fullasztóbb portól. Por és mocsok. Egyszerűen undorító, ahogy maga ez az egész akció, élén Szent Potterrel! Így az unalom álarca mögött valójában fortyogott a méregtől.

Nem elég, hogy egy bádogkaszniban zötykölődik – amely roncsot a Minisztériumban képesek voltak autónak titulálni – valami isten háta mögötti, muglikkal teli vidékre tartva, aminek pontos helyrajzi koordinátáit leginkább a "semmi közepén" címszóval lehetne jellemezni, teszi mindezt legnagyobb ellenségével, akit már az út kezdete óta a háta közepére sem kívánt. Nem, ez így nem teljesen volt igaz, mert már az út kezdete előtt is inkább a pokolba kívánta volna, semmint maga mellé a vezetőülésre.

Ráadásul ez a gusztustalan ing, ami a förtelmes anyaga mellett még kockás is, igencsak sokat ront mindig makulátlan megjelenésén, valamint nem igazán tesz jót selyemhez szokott, finom bőrének, és az anyag alá beszivárgó por csak erősíti ezt a dörzsölő, durva hatást. Akár egy tehénpásztor. Már csak egy kalap és egy gumicsizma hiányzott volna a Draco "cowboy" Malfoy alteregóhoz. Kiborító!

Az aurorparancsnok szerint persze ezeket az aprócska kényelmetlenségeket megköveteli a békés kirándulgatók imidzse, akik pihenés céljából választották ezt az idillinek nem éppen nevezhető, fantasztikusan unalmas, kihalt és teljesen sík vidéket. Csak azt nem értette, miért kell emiatt a legócskább ronccsal, a legförtelmesebb cuccokban, a világ legporosabb útjain átutazni, mindezt az idegesítő Potter társaságában. Egyáltalán miért pont őket választották a békés kirándulgatók szerepére, mikor békének már a kezdetek kezdete óta nyoma sincs köztük, mivel az első pillanattól kezdve gyűlölik egymást?

Emellett maga ez a vacak akció is legalább olyan pocséknak ígérkezik, és ugyanolyan halálosan unalmasnak, mint bármi más ebben az egészben. Fel nem tudta fogni, mi a fenének kell két auror egy kezdő vérfarkas elfogásához. Vagy, ha már mindenképpen két auror kell, akkor miért pont ők ketten? 

A Minisztérium nyomvizsgálói is ostobábbak, mint a sokévi átlag, mert szerintük nem biztos, hogy vérfarkasról van szó, holott ez nyilvánvaló. Valami gyilkolássza az állatokat egy sűrű, sötét erdőben – nem messze egy kastélynak nevezett romhalmaztól –, a maradványokon talált karmolás- és fognyomok pedig egyértelműen varázstevékenységre, ezen belül is vérfarkasra utalnak.   
Csak lenne már vége ennek az egésznek! Ő majd szépen kideríti, kinek az agyában fordult meg ez az elmebeteg ötlet, és az illető minden bizonnyal addig is fog élni…

Hatalmas döccenés. Ráadásul még ez is! Ez az idióta Potter még vezetni sem tud, mert rövid időn belül már a harmadik gödörbe megy bele, ami az ülés kényelmének teljes hiányát tekintve meglehetősen kellemetlen. Tévedés. Ez már a negyedik gödör volt ezen az istenverte, százméteres útszakaszon!  
\- Basszus, Potter, nem tudnál csak egy kicsit óvatosabban vezetni?! – üvöltött rá ingerülten, és elégedetten konstatálta, hogy ezzel sikerült kizökkentenie a másikat sztoikusnak tűnő nyugalmából.

\- Sajnálom, hogy az útviszonyok nem tesznek jót az arisztokrata seggednek! – válaszolt vissza körülbelül hasonló hangnemben.  
\- A vezetési stílusod nem tesz jót az arisztokrata fenekemnek – mondta, erőteljesen kihangsúlyozva a fenék szót.  
\- Ó, bocsánat, hogy csúnya szóval illettem eme nemes testrészedet! – reagált gunyoros indulattal a hangjában.

Nagyszerű! Kezd ideges lenni. Ha már más szórakoztató nincs ezen az unalmas úton, mint Potter bosszantása, akkor ez is megteszi. És elég könnyen fel lehet idegesíteni a vezetési módjának kritizálásával, meg úgy alapjában véve bármivel, ami néha kifejezetten mókás.

\- Nekem minden testrészem nemes, ha elfelejtetted volna – jelentette ki fellengzősen és szélesen vigyorogva. Újabb döccenés. Ezt tuti szándékosan csinálja! – Még egy ilyen, és a legnemesebb testrészemben is kárt teszel, mert a golyóim éppen helycserés támadást folytatnak a manduláimmal.  
\- Baromira hidegen hagy, mi van a golyóiddal! – morogta zaklatottan, miközben egy kicsit növelte a sebességet.

\- Azt remélem is – közölte hűvös hangon, mire Potter még inkább gyorsított. – Merlin szakállára, lassíts már! – kiáltotta kissé rémülten, mikor úgy vettek be egy kanyart, hogy majdnem kisodródtak, és kezdte egyre kevésbé szórakoztatónak találni az "idegesítsük halálra Harry Pottert" című hadműveletet.  
\- Félsz, Malfoy? – kérdezte a másik határozottan gonoszkodó, éppen emiatt szokatlanul ijesztő vigyorral az arcán, majd beletaposott a gázba.

Ez már egyáltalán nem vicces! Ez az idióta teljesen megőrült!? Itt fognak mindketten megdögleni egy ócska fémkaszniban – ami hamarosan szétesik alattuk – a semmi kellőstelen közepén!

Kanyar! _Kanyar!_ KANYAR! Fa! _Fa!_ FA! A PICSÁBA IS, FÉKEZZ MÁR!

Draco érezte, amint egyre jobban hatalmába keríti a páni félelem, és felkavarodik a gyomra az elsuhanó táj láttán. Csodával határos, hogy egyáltalán még élnek, és amennyiben egyszer végre megállnak, akkor ez az agyalágyult Potter nem sokáig marad a létezés eme stádiumában, mert hogy kicsinálja, az egyszer biztos!

Harry először jó poénnak találta egy kicsit megszívatni Malfoyt, aki magának köszönhette a bajt, mivel igencsak felhúzta a vezetési stílusára, illetve a saját testrészeire tett szándékosan hangsúlyos megjegyzéseivel. Aztán a másik arcára pillantva, amely már szinte zöld volt, ez egyszerre nem is tűnt olyan viccesnek.

Első reakcióként beletaposott a fékbe, ami baromi rossz ötletnek bizonyult, mert az egy dolog, hogy ő kis híján lefejelte a kormányt, Malfoy viszont telibe kapta a műszerfalat.  
\- Megmondtam, hogy kösd be magad! – förmedt rá első ijedségében, azonban a másik nem mozdult. – Jól vagy, Malfoy? – kérdezte most már valóban megijedve, némileg finomítva a hangnemen. – Mondj már valamit! – Ezzel óvatosan végigsimított a hátán.

\- Ne merészelj hozzám érni, Potter! – üvöltötte érthető módon feldúltan, miközben felemelte a fejét egyenesen rá nézve, és szürke szemeiben olyan gyilkos indulatok szikráztak, aminek láttán más sikítva menekült volna el. A hatást csak fokozta a felrepedt jobb szemöldökéből szivárgó, egyre erőteljesebbé váló vérpatak, amit ő valószínűleg még nem is vett észre. – Egy elmebeteg, félkegyelmű, normálatlan, vadbarom állat vagy, Potter! Elegem van belőled, meg a baromságaidból! Kiszállok! Végleg!

Így is tett. Szinte kiugrott a kocsiból, majd olyan erővel vágta be az ajtót, hogy félő volt, az egész roncs darabokra hullik, aztán sietősen határozott léptekkel elindult az úton; visszafelé.

Harry döbbenten meredt maga elé. Ő nem ezt akarta. Mindössze egy kicsit megleckéztetni, kihasználva a mugli eszközöktől való félelmét, nem pedig megsebesíteni. Merlinre! Hisz vérzik! Jó, ennyibe feltehetően nem fog belehalni, és alighanem kutya baja, ha ennyire tud sietni, de akkor is…

Egyáltalán mióta használja ki valakinek a félelmét – még ha az illető egy akkora seggfej is, mint Malfoy? Miért van az, hogy néhány szóval kihozza belőle a legrosszabb énjét, ami miatt még egy ilyen szemét módon aljas húzásra is képes?

Egész úton mást sem csináltak, csak veszekedtek, akár valami rossz házaspár, később meg inkább nem szóltak egymáshoz – ami legalább ugyanolyan idegesítő volt, és a sztoikus nyugodtság álarca mögött valójában fortyogott a méregtől. 

Egyetlen normális mondatot nem tudtak váltani egymással, mert Malfoy mindenbe belekötött – ráadásul mindenért őt hibáztatta –, az összes megnyilvánulása maga volt a tömény cinizmus és egoizmus.  
Hogy ő mennyire utálja az autókat, ezt a szerencsétlen romhalmazt meg különösképpen, mert kifejezetten kényelmetlen. Igen, el kell ismerni, nem a legjobb a felfüggesztése, és tényleg minden döccenőt meg lehet érezni, ám még mindig lehetne sokkal rosszabb is.

A kapott ruhák szerinte gusztustalanok, és kidörzsölik az érzékeny bőrét – erről is mennyit tud nyavalyogni –, meg hogy mennyire zavarja a por. A luxushoz szokott popója – de még milyen feszes popója, ez ebben a kissé előnytelen szerelésben is jól látszik – képtelen elviselni egy csöppnyi komforttalanságot. Persze nem ő élte le a fél életét egy gardróbban, muglik között. Apropó muglik. Emiatt is mennyit képes panaszkodni, egyszerűen hihetetlen! Valóban nem a legmegnyugtatóbb, hogy csak végszükség esetén varázsolhatnak, ez a parancs viszont még némileg érthető, sőt az összes között a legérhetőbb.

Egyszóval Malfoy szerint minden totálisan szar, és ezt képes úgy előadni, mintha ő repesne a boldogságtól, hogy vele kell lennie, mi több, mintha ő találta volna ki ezt az egész marhaságot. Erre még rátesz egy lapáttal, hogy utálják egymást, pontosabban Malfoy utálja őt, és rövid átgondolás után, nos… ő is utálja Malfoyt – vagy mindenesetre iszonyatosan idegesítőnek tartja –, szóval legalább van egy valami, amiben egyetértenek…

Legelső döbbenetét lerázva hátramenetbe tette a váltót, majd a másik mellé gurult, aki idő közben rágyújtott egy cigarettára, így szó szerint rá sem bagózva, konok elszántsággal az arcán haladt előre képzeletbeli célja felé.   
Egyáltalán mióta dohányzik Malfoy? Lényegtelen. Egy újabb borzalmas szokás, ami ráadásul még iszonyatosan büdös is, úgyhogy ezt nem fogja sokáig csinálni, főleg nem az ő közelében.

Azonban először azt kellene elérni, hogy visszaszálljon a kocsiba, ami az arcát elnézve baromi nehéz lesz – és most azért érthető is a sértettsége –, ám Harry Potter ennél lehetetlenebb dolgokat is véghezvitt már. Ha a Voldemorttal történt összecsapásokat túlélte, akkor Draco Malfoyt is túl fogja… legalábbis remélhetőleg.


	2. II. fejezet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> \---

II. fejezet

Draco úgy érezte, valahol kétszáz körül járhat a szívverése, ami nemcsak a lelkében tomboló – bár néhány méter megtétele után határozottan mérséklődő – haragnak volt köszönhető, hanem az előbb átélt rettegésnek is. Azt mindig is tudta, hogy Potternek van némi beütése, de ez azért már túlment minden határon. Kis híján megölte mindkettőjüket, és mégis miért?! Mert képtelen kontrollálni az indulatait, és a felszín alatt valójában egy dühöngő őrült, azonban ami még ennél is rosszabb, hogy őt is kizökkenti a szenvtelen és higgadt viselkedéséből, lassan ugyanolyan idegronccsá változtatva, mint amilyen ő saját maga.

Most még inkább erősödött az az elhatározása, hogy amennyiben kideríti, kinek a fejéből pattant ki ez a közös akcióra vonatkozó, isteninek egyáltalán nem nevezhető szikra, elevenen fogja megnyúzni az illetőt, aztán jöhet a só, a bors, a csípős paprika, esetleg egy kis citromlé a húsra – ez utóbbi már csak az ízesítés kedvéért. 

Hiszen mindenki tisztában volt azzal, mennyire ki nem állhatják egymást – amin még ez a kényszerű összezártság sem fog változtatni, sőt az sem valószínű, hogy túlélik, és nem a feladat veszélyessége, hanem Potter hibbantsága miatt.

Ekkor vette észre, hogy a jobb szemére mintha kevésbé látna, mi több a szemöldökcsontja kegyetlenül sajogni kezdett. Odanyúlt. Valami meleg és ragacsos… Vér. Nagyszerű! Már csak ez hiányzott! Ezt még keményen vissza fogja kapni, az egyszer biztos.

A sérülés tudata újra felszította idegességét, így muszáj volt valamivel levezetnie a feszültséget, és bármennyire is szerette volna, nem fojtogathatta meg a másikat – holott az megoldást jelentett volna minden problémájára. Elvégre egy Malfoy csak a legvégső esetben folyamodna ilyen alantas mugli módszerhez, van számtalan más módja is annak, hogy kicsinálja Pottert.

Előhalászott egy cigarettát, meggyújtotta, majd mélyen letüdőzte a füstöt. Ez valamennyire megnyugtatta. Már akkor tudta, hogy szüksége lesz a kis nikotinrudacskákra, mikor értesült arról, hová kell mennie és legfőképpen kivel. Elképesztő, hogy valójában még ezt az egészségromboló és káros szokást is neki köszönheti.

Ebben a pillanatban meghallotta a beinduló motor köhécselő, tiltakozóan hörgő hangját. Ez az autó beteg, akárcsak Potter maga. Összeillenek…

Nem volt sok kedve ahhoz, hogy visszaszálljon, azonban tisztában volt vele, nem sokáig jutna gyalog. Emellett nem igazán vetne rá jó fényt, ha már az első nap lelépne összeférhetetlenségre hivatkozva, annak ellenére, hogy ez az összeférhetetlenség mindenki számára nyilvánvaló.  
\- Szállj be! – Potter időközben odagurult mellé, majd nyomatékképpen az ajtót is kinyitotta.  
Ez azért már a pofátlanság netovábbja! Nem elég, hogy majdnem kinyírta, most még parancsolgat is neki, amit kifejezetten ki nem állhat. 

\- Szállj már be… kérlek!  
Na ez már egy fokkal jobb volt, de még mindig nem az igazi.

Ha Potter megteheti, hogy amikor felidegesítik egymást – azaz általában ő idegesíti fel őt –, egyszerűen leállítja a kocsit az út szélén, majd kiszáll és percekre faképnél hagyja, akkor ő sem fog azonnal ugrani, ha a világmegmentő nagyszerű hős kiejti a száján a "kérlek" szót, ami a hozzá intézett mondataiban nem igazán szokott szerepelni. 

\- Szállj már be, kérlek… Draco!  
Ez új! Potter nemcsak kedves tud lenni, hanem még a keresztnevén is szólítja, ha érdekei úgy kívánják? Mégiscsak szorult belé némi mardekáros jellem.

Talán ideje lenne visszaszállni, mielőtt még itt hagyja – ahogy hasonló esetben ő már régen megtette volna. Vagy esetleg kíváncsian várni, hogy a kérlelést fokozandó Potter vajon beveti-e a térden állva könyörgést is. Nem valószínű. Inkább itt hagyja.

Az pedig elég kínos lenne; pálca nélkül a semmi közepén. Ugyanis a pálcákat pont ilyen esetekre, óvintézkedés gyanánt bezárták a kesztyűtartóba, hét lakat alá, hogy lehetőleg ne átkozzák darabokra egymást, mielőtt még odaérnének, meg hogy ne keltsenek feltűnést. Az már lényegtelen, hogy baromi nehéz lenne feltűnést kelteni, mivel közel s távol az egyetlen élő ember rajta kívül Potter – bár őt meg nem igazán sorolná az emberi faj kategóriába, és nemcsak az előbb történtek miatt, hanem úgy alapjában véve sem. 

\- Draco, ülj be, légy szíves…  
Elfojtott egy önelégült vigyort. A hangszín alapján már nem sok hiányzik ahhoz a bizonyos térden állva könyörgéshez. Ha mindent így kérne tőle, akkor… esetleg teljesítené is. Nem, inkább mégsem.

Közömbös arccal a kocsi felé fordult, majd hanyag mozdulattal ledobta magát az ülésre – ami halk nyiszorgással adott hangot nemtetszésének –, végül erőteljesen behúzta az ajtót.  
\- Máskor finomabb módját is választhatnád, ha ki akarsz nyírni – szólalt meg némi szemrehányással.  
\- Kinyírod te magad azzal a szarral! – dohogta válaszul. – Inkább dobd el azt a vackot!  
Ennyit a kedvességről. Már megint felháborító hangnemben utasítgat! Mégis kinek képzeli ez magát?! Utasítgatni egy Malfoyt?

\- Erre gondolsz? – emelte fel gonoszkodó mosollyal a cigarettát, majd mélyet szippantott, és az összes füstöt a másik arcába fújta, akin ennek hatására a heveny fulladás tünetei mutatkoztak.  
\- Szörnyű vagy, Malfoy! – kapkodott levegő után, és meghatározhatatlanul érdekesen nézett ki könnybe lábadt, zöld szemeivel. – És fölöttébb bosszantó…

\- Ezt jó tudni – bólogatott szélesedő vigyorral. – Még mindig jobb, mintha közömbös lennék a számodra. – Fogalma nem volt arról, miért mondta ki hangosan is ezt a gondolatát, és ezzel valószínűleg Potter is így lehetett, legalábbis az arckifejezéséből ítélve.  
\- Valóban? – húzta föl érdeklődve a szemöldökét. – Egyébként mióta cigizel?  
\- Nem hiszem, hogy ez különösebben rád tartozna – közölte fagyosan.   
\- Nekem mindegy… Csak lehetőleg ne gyújts rá a közelemben. Iszonyat büdös és baromi zavaró.

\- Remek. Még egy dolog, amivel idegesíthetlek.  
\- Te ezt komolyan élvezed?  
\- Nem is tudod, hogy mennyire – mondta átszellemült arccal. Aztán elnyomta a cigit, majd egy laza mozdulattal kipöccintette az ablakon, ami a por miatt még mindig fel volt húzva, így a félig parázsló csikk visszahullott az ölébe. – Au – szisszent fel. Egyszerre indult el a kezük, azonban Potter mozdulata félúton megállt, és némi zavar tükröződött az arcán. Draco fejcsóválva lesöpörte a csikket. – Azért ott még nem tartunk, hogy a nadrágom felé nyúlkálj. Vagy szerinted igen? – kérdezte csipkelődően.   
\- Ööö… izé…

El kellett ismernie, hogy Potter egészen aranyos, amikor zavarba jön. Nem. Draco Malfoy sohasem ismerne el ilyesmit, úgyhogy Potter minden, csak nem aranyos.  
\- Ez a fránya megmentési kényszered… – bólogatott megértően. – Bár mintha nemrég azt mondtad volna, hidegen hagy, mi van a legnemesebb testrészemmel…

Hé, mit csinál most tulajdonképpen? Flörtöl Potterrel? Nem, ezt azért nem nevezné flörtnek, mindössze kifejezetten élvezi, ahogy zavarba tudja hozni.

\- Ez így is van! – vágta rá hirtelen. Túl hirtelen. – Inkább megnézem a sebedet. Elfertőződhet. Persze, ha még mindig nem akarod, hogy hozzád érjek…  
\- Ne magyarázkodj, csak csináld… ha már annyira szeretnéd…

Potter lemondóan sóhajtott – amit akár máshogy is lehetett értelmezni –, majd hátranyúlt az elsősegélydobozért, és kivett belőle valami különös színű folyadékot meg egy gézcsíkot.

\- Hé, Potter, óvatosabban! – jajdult fel, mihelyst a másik hozzáért a sebhez. – Ez az izé rohadtul csíp!  
\- Jaj, ne nyavalyogj már ennyit, Malfoy! Néha olyan vagy, mint egy lány!

Mint egy lány?! Na megállj, ezt most visszakapod!  
Minden alkalommal felnyögött, amikor a gézcsík hozzáért a bőréhez, inkább kéjesen, mint fájdalmasan, és sűrű szempillái mögül figyelte a reakciókat. Vörösödött. Határozottan vörösödött. Ó, szóval Potter ezért hagyta ott a Weasley-csajt? Ezt jó tudni. Legalább van egy dolog, amivel tud hatni rá – és ezt ki is fogja használni.  
Azonnal kipattant a szeme, mikor meglátott a másik kezében egy fura dolgot. Ragtapasz.

\- Na, azt aztán nem fogod rám rakni – jelentette ki szinte szótagolva. – Inkább elővehetnéd a pálcádat…  
\- A… pálcámat? – nézett rá gyanakodva, és – ha lehet ezt fokozni – még jobban zavarba jött.   
\- Igen. A pálcádat. A kesztyűtartóból. Mégis, mire gondoltál, Potter? – eresztett meg egy kaján vigyort.  
\- Öhm… oké. De semmi hirtelen mozdulat.  
\- Nyugi, nem foglak leteperni a _pálcádért_ – mondta, kihangsúlyozva az utolsó szót, miközben megállapította magában, hogy a dolgok kezdenek egészen érdekes fordulatot venni. 

Azt még megvárta, hogy Potter begyógyítsa a sebet, majd egy támadó kígyó gyorsaságával lecsapott a pálcára, és megpróbálta kicsavarni a kezéből. Már azt is furcsának tartotta, hogy valójában semmi célja nem volt ezzel, mindösszesen kíváncsi volt, mit csinál ilyen helyzetben a másik, azt meg még inkább, hogy néhány másodpercnyi huzavona után a volt griffendéles – griffendéleshez egyáltalán nem méltó módon – megtalálta az egyik legérzékenyebb pontját, és elkezdte… csikizni. Ebből a szempontból kifejezetten értette a dolgát, mivel sikerült elérnie, hogy belőle néhány pillanat múlva kirobbanjon az elfojthatatlan nevetés; végül kénytelen volt elengedni a pálcát, hogy mindkét kezét használva eltolja magától Pottert, még mielőtt az halálra csiklandozná. Így is eltartott egy darabig, míg újra normálisan tudott lélegezni. 

Némi hitetlenkedéssel nézett a zöld szemekbe, és egyszerűen képtelen volt elhinni, hogy a másik aljas módon megtámadta és megcsikizte, még akkor is, ha egy pálca volt a tét. Az arckifejezéséből ítélve Potter is legalább ennyire elképedt saját tettétől; aztán a szavaiból kiderült, hogy nem igazán ez lepte meg.  
\- Hihetetlen, hogy jól is tudod érezni magad, Malfoy.

Paff. Draco villámgyorsan öltötte magára a közönyösség rideg maszkját.

\- Jól érezni magam? Veled, Potter? Soha – vetette oda fagyosan, majd elfordítva a fejét kibámult az ablakon, és elhatározta, hogy az út további részében inkább nem szólal meg.

Miért ne érezhetné jól magát? Az, hogy Potter nem látta még őszintén nevetni, mert eddig semmi olyat nem tett, ami őszinte nevetésre adott volna okot, nem jelenti azt, hogy ő képtelen erre. Bár belegondolva, az utóbbi időben… Nem. Nincs belegondolva. Semmin nem fog elgondolkozni, amit Potter tesz vagy mond, mivel egyszerűen utálja, sőt rémségesen utálja, ebben a pillanatban talán még az eddigieknél is jobban. És ezzel a másik is így van, tehát mindent kizárólag azért tesz vagy mond, hogy őt megbántsa, azt viszont nem fogja hagyni, hogy egy ilyen alak megbántsa, és kész. 

Mindent el fog követni, hogy minél hamarabb végezzenek ezzel az akcióval, vagy ha ez nem megy, akkor addig is minden elképzelhető módon pokollá teszi a Kis – pontosabban azóta már nagy, ám értelmileg még mindig elég kicsi szinten lévő – Túlélő életét, és kíváncsian figyeli, meddig bírja idegekkel. A Szent Mungó zárt osztályára minden bizonnyal tárt karokkal várják – vissza…


	3. III. fejezet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> \---

****

III. fejezet

Harry mereven figyelte az utat, és legalább olyan dühös volt saját magára, mint Malfoyra. Nem. Saját magára még dühösebb volt, amivel sikerült magát is meglepnie. Nem értette, miért kellett ezt mondania, ráadásul… így; azaz nagyon is értette, és ez volt az, ami igazán zavarta.

Bántani akarta. Visszaadni valamit abból, amit tőle folyamatosan kap, kihasználva azt, hogy egy pillanatra levetette a külvilág felé mutatott szenvtelen ridegség álarcát, sebezhetővé téve magát, és akármennyire is próbálja most leplezni ezzel a laza testtartással – ülés hátradöntve, lábak a műszerfalon, ujjak összekulcsolva a tarkón –, egyszerűen látszik rajta, milyen feszült is valójában.

Telitalálat. Valahogy így lehetett volna jellemezni azt az előbbi mondatot, ő mégsem érezte elégedettnek magát. Hiszen nem szokott embereket szándékosan bántani – különösen nem mostanában.

Ez kész röhej. Lassan kezd olyan lenni, mint Malfoy, aki kiismerve az ellenfél gyenge pontjait ott és akkor csap le, amikor az a legvédtelenebb; azonban sohasem lesz olyan, mint ő, mert neki – amilyen hülye – lelkifurdalása van emiatt. Őrület! Lelkiismeret-furdalása van valaki miatt, aki ezt meg sem érdemli, mi több, azt sem tudja, mit jelent az a szó, hogy lelkiismeret. Aki folyamatosan piszkálja, arra játszik, hogy minél jobban felidegesítse, kikészítse, idegroncsot csináljon belőle, és saját bevallása szerint ezt kimondottan élvezi, ő meg ennek ellenére belemegy ebbe a játékba.

De ha egyszer minden idegesítő vele kapcsolatban! A cinizmusa. Ahogy mindenben azonnal és kizárólag a rosszat keresi, aztán amikor megtalálja – mert megtalálja, mégpedig villámgyorsan – rögtön mindenki tudtára is adja, gúnytól csöpögő mondatok formájában. Az egoizmusa. Az a mértékű önzőség, amit már külön fogalomként dracoizmusnak is lehetne nevezni. 

A legjobbról még nem is szólva, miszerint: igaz, hogy Draco Malfoy egy arrogáns szemétláda, de emellett egy roppant szexi és kívánatos szemétláda – már amennyiben a szemétláda szót lehet ilyen vonatkozásban használni –, és ami ennél is rosszabb, néhány perccel ezelőtt sikeresen ki is mutatta, hogy ő ezt mennyire így találja. 

Igen. Személyiségileg kétségkívül taszító, ám szexuálisan mindenképpen vonzó, ezt a nyilvánvaló tényt felesleges lenne tagadnia, mivel már megpróbálta – nem ment. És az előbb, ahogy olyan izgatóan nyögdécselt… Ha ilyen, amikor megjátssza, akkor milyen lehet, ha… Na jó, ebbe talán mégsem kellene belegondolni, mert a végén tényleg balesetet fog okozni, és az nem kifejezetten lenne szerencsés.

Koncentrálj, Harry, koncentrálj! Lehetőleg az útra és ne Malfoyra! Nagyszerű. Megy ez, csak akarni kell.

Hirtelen eszébe jutott egy mondat: _"Még mindig jobb, mintha közömbös lennék a számodra…"_ Vajon mihez kezdene Malfoy, hogyha ő nem reagálna a megnyilvánulásaira – pontosabban nem úgy, ahogy eddig? Ideges lenne? Belehalna az unalomba? Változtatna a viselkedésén? Nem. Ez utóbbi reménytelen… azonban egy kísérletet talán megér. Igaz, iszonyatosan nehéz lesz higgadtnak maradnia, és türtőztetnie magát, viszont amennyiben nem próbálja meg, akkor pár napon belül valóban zárt osztályra fog kerülni, ami kicsit sem volna kínos. Meg amúgy is, elég szar lenne pont Malfoy miatt megőrülni, és ezzel örömet okozni neki.

Eközben a táj képe fokozatosan változott: az eddig különálló fák vagy ritkás facsoportok lassan összefüggő, egyre sűrűsödő erdővé álltak össze. A terep is emelkedett, és a kanyargós szerpentin egyes részeiről rálátás nyílt a völgyben elterülő békés kis falucskára, valamint egy kristálytiszta tó szikrázóan kék vizére. A tóparton emberek sétálgattak, és néhány horgász meg csónakázó alakját is ki lehetett venni – minden tökéletesen idillinek látszott. 

Pontosan ez volt a baj, hogy csak látszott, mivel az idilli hangulatot némileg elrontotta, hogy mindezt Draco Malfoy társaságában kell majd élveznie, és gyanította, nem sok része lesz élvezetben. Semmilyenben.  
\- Hamarosan megérkezünk – törte meg a csendet, ami valójában nem igazán volt csendnek nevezhető, egyrészt a motor rémséges zaja, másrészt az alváznak csapódó apró, fehér kavicsok miatt, melyek azóta támadtak rendületlenül, mióta befordultak a céljukhoz vezető, kanyargós bekötőútra.

\- Remek – érkezett a szokásosan unott, flegmatikus válasz.  
\- Szerintem egész jó.  
\- Egész jó? – kérdezett vissza gunyorosan, amiből már sejteni lehetett, hogy nem fogja további kommentár nélkül hagyni a dolgokat. – Nem csoda, hogy így találod, mivel neked akármilyen nyomortanya megfelelne, akárcsak Weasley haverodnak.

Nyugalom, Harry, nyugalom. Ne húzd fel magad, hiszen pont ezt akarja.  
\- Legalább megnézhetnéd – mondta, és maga is elcsodálkozott, milyen higgadtan cseng a hangja.

Draco kinyitotta a szemét. Mi az, hogy Potter nem szól vissza, és nem kezd el azonnal üvöltözni?  
Aztán az e felett érzett meglepettsége tova is tűnt, amint megpillantotta a kastélyt, ami – a róla látott képekkel ellentétben – kifejezetten gyönyörű volt, és a körülötte lévő erdő miatt egészen roxfortos hatást keltett. Mindössze a parkolóban álló autók száma volt némileg lehangoló, melyek egyike sem volt olyan lerobbant tragacs, mint amivel ők jöttek, mi több, a legtöbbjüket furcsa módon szalagok vagy virágok díszítették.  
Ezek a muglik teljesen hülyék. Minek cicomáznak fel ennyire egy kocsit?

\- Nos? – hallatszott az egyszerű kérdés.  
\- Mi nos?  
\- Mit gondolsz?  
\- Azonkívül, hogy egy seggfej vagy…

\- Nem rólam, hanem a kastélyról. Bár egészen hízelgő, hogy minden gondolatodat én töltöm ki, még ha ilyen formába is.  
Hé, ez nem ér! Mégis mi a fene történt Potterrel?   
\- Álmodozz csak, Potter – vonta meg a vállát, próbálva nem kimutatni, mennyire megdöbbenti a másik viselkedése. – Egyébként a kastély nem rossz, de… azért egy kicsit közelebb is megállhattál volna.  
\- Ha nem tűnt volna fel, ez az egyetlen hely a parkolóban!

Ez már mintha egy kicsit ingerültebben hangzott volna. Szóval abban bízik, hogyha sikerül visszafognia magát, akkor ő majd nem fog idegesítő megjegyzéseket tenni? Mert ha igen, akkor iszonyatosat téved, amely tévedésére minél hamarabb rá kell ébreszteni, különben az összes szórakozási lehetőség odavész. Emellett természetesen azt a dolgot sem szabad figyelmen kívül hagyni, hogy Potter – amint az az előbb igencsak észrevehető volt – vonzónak találja, amire nem árt némileg rájátszani.

\- Akár ki is szállhatnánk. Vagy te itt szeretnéd tölteni az éjszakát? – mélyítette el kicsit a hangját.  
\- Elég kényelmetlen lenne.  
\- Talán… lenne valami módja, hogy kényelmesebbé tegyük…  
\- Nem hiszem. 

Mi?! Semmi elvörösödés, semmi zavartság – semmi remegő hang? Most meg kiszáll. Hihetetlen! Egyszerűen kiszáll, minden reakció nélkül. Ez kezd átlépni a bosszantó kategóriába, viszont nem éri meg Potter miatt bosszankodni, még kevésbé kimutatni, milyen bosszantónak találja, és különben is – őt és önmagát ismerve – úgyis sikerül előbb-utóbb valamivel kizökkentenie ebből a hirtelen jött nyugalmából.

Egy kicsit még elszöszmötölt, felvette a napszemüvegét, majd amikor megállapította, hogy az nem illik ehhez a nem kifejezetten malfoyos ruházathoz, azonnal le is tette. Végül kivette a pálcákat a kesztyűtartóból, amiket a másik sikeresen itt felejtett – tehát mégsem volt annyira nyugodt, mint amilyennek mutatta magát, másként sosem hagyta volna nála a saját pálcáját is.

Kiszállt, az autó hátuljához sétált, és némi meglepetésként érte, amit látott. Potter már kiszedte a bőröndjeit, ennek ellenére mélyen előrehajolva matatott valamit a csomagtartóban. A fenekén megfeszülő nadrág látványa nem volt rossz. Határozottan nem volt rossz. Kár hogy ez a látvány Potterhez tartozott, és nem valaki máshoz.

Néhány pillanatig még figyelte, aztán vontatott hangon megszólalt:  
\- Te most tulajdonképpen mit keresel?  
\- Öhm… nem tudom – jött a fojtott hangú, kissé zavart felelet.

Draco azonnal rájött, mi a helyzet. Átölelte hátulról a másik derekát, majd óvatosan elhúzta az autótól, ügyelve arra, hogy az be ne verje a fejét valamibe.

\- Mit csinálsz, Malfoy? – tért magához hirtelen, mire ő elengedte, és szembefordította magával.  
\- Hozzányúltál a csomagjaimhoz? – kérdezte felhúzott szemöldökkel.  
\- Én… – A zöld szempárban némi értetlenség tükröződött.   
\- Csak azt kérdeztem, hozzányúltál-e a csomagjaimhoz.

\- Nem… nem emlékszem…  
\- Nagyszerű. Legalább működik.  
\- Micsoda? – értetlenkedett tovább, aztán felismerés suhant át az arcán. – Te megátkoztad a bőröndjeidet?! – háborodott fel.  
\- Védőbűbáj. Szükséges óvintézkedés, és láthatóan hatásos. Nem fogom hagyni, hogy mindenféle ostoba muglik kotorásszanak a cuccaim közt. 

\- Javíthatatlan vagy, Malfoy – sóhajtott lemondóan.  
\- Igen, mert rajtam nincs is mit javítani. Tökéletes vagyok – eresztett meg egy önelégült vigyorral egybekötött kihívó pillantást. – Egyébként, tessék – nyújtotta Potter felé az egyik pálcát. – Máskor lehetnél egy kicsit elővigyázatosabb, mint hogy rám bízod a pálcádat. 

Elégedetten konsatálta, hogy a másik zavartan elfordul, és úgy tesz, mintha különösen érdekfeszítőnek találná a saját csomagjait. Ez nemcsak arról biztosította, hogy Pottert ki lehet zökkenteni a közömbös viselkedéséből, hanem arra is lehetőséget nyújtott, hogy egy pálcaintéssel kiugrassza a bőröndjeit a csomagtartóból, majd egy újabb intéssel könnyítsen egy kicsit azok súlyán. Megtehette, mivel senki nem volt a közelben, és különben sem akart megszakadni a cipekedésben; a csomagjaihoz viszont senki sem érhetett hozzá rajta kívül.

Ő már odaért az épület bejáratához, amikor a másik még csak félúton járt. Hiába, akinek nincs annyi esze, hogy elvégezzen egy ilyen egyszerű bűbájt…  
A falon egy márványtábla hirdette: _Földi Éden Kastélyszálló_. Elvigyorodott, miközben arra gondolt, hogy a tulajdonosok hamarosan lecserélhetik a táblát földi pokolra, legalábbis Potter számára.  
\- Te kéred el a kulcsokat – vetette oda neki, mihelyst végre odaért. – Én nem állok szóba muglikkal, ha nem muszáj.

Ezzel belépett az ajtón, figyelmen kívül hagyva a másik morgolódását. A kastély belülről is ugyanolyan lenyűgözően festett, mint kívülről: a tágas előtér egyik oldalán egy ébenfából készült, elefántcsont-berakásos recepciós pult állt, előtte mélybordó szőnyeg futott végig egészen a felfelé vezető márványlépcsőkig, míg a másik oldalon kényelmesnek tűnő, hatalmas fotelok és mívesen faragott dohányzóasztalok helyezkedtek el.

Draco lerakta a bőröndöket, majd helyet foglalva rágyújtott egy cigarettára, a következő pillanatban azonban fel is pattant, amint meglátta a falra függesztett festményeket. Mind egytől egyig igazi mestermű volt, és a kastélyt illetve annak környezetét ábrázolta különböző nézőpontból, különböző napszakokban. Soha nem gondolta volna, hogy a muglik képesek ilyen élettel és színekkel teli alkotásokat létrehozni. Ahogy ránézett egy-egy képre, akárha maga is jelen lett volna rajta szinte átlépve a festmény világába, miközben egy különös érzés lett úrrá benne: hogy valójában tényleg ott van, abban a világban… is. 

Ebben a pillanatban úgy látta, mintha megcsillant volna valami az egyik képen, furcsán, akár két kis fénypont, azonban nem sokat törődhetett vele, mert ezzel egy időben meghallotta a másik kétségbeesett hangját:  
\- Ez valami félreértés lesz!

Potter hangja kétségbeesett? Ez új. Odapillantott. Potter hangja kétségbeesett, emellett kétségbeesetten tekintget felé? Ez még újabb.

Elnyomta a félig szívott cigarettát, majd odasétált a recepciós pulthoz, és fölényes pillantást vetett a pult mögött álló idős muglira, aki fokozódó zavarral nézett vissza rá.  
\- Valami probléma van? – kérdezte olyan hangsúllyal, mint aki biztos abban, ha van is bármi gond, azt ő meg fogja tudni oldani. 

\- Khm… – A férfi megköszörülte a torkát. Aztán még egyszer. Majd még egyszer. Kezdett idegesítő lenni.  
\- Nyögje már ki végre, mi a baj! – förmedt rá kissé ingerülten.  
\- A barátjának már elmagyaráztam…  
\- Ő nem a barátom – talált rá villámgyorsan a szokásosan hűvös hangnemre. – Legjobb lenne, ha nem is ismerném, de ez sajnos lehetetlen… Szóval, mi a gond?

\- Khm… Nos, két héttel ezelőtt érkezett egy szobafoglalás Mr. Potter és… Mrs. Potter részére…

\- Értem – bólogatott megértően, aztán lassan eljutottak az agyáig a szavak. – Micsoda?! – Hangszínét most egy sikítószellem is megirigyelhette volna.

\- Én mondtam, hogy ez valami félreértés lesz – szólalt meg Potter.

\- Sajnos nagyon úgy tűnik, hogy ez valóban egy csúnya félreértés – csóválta a fejét az idős férfi kínos mosollyal az arcán –, azonban egyelőre nem tehetünk semmit, mivel az az egyetlen kiadó szobánk…

Draco hitetlenkedve nézett maga elé, és most már egészen biztos volt abban, hogy akárki is találta ki illetve intézte el ezt az egészet, az iszonyatosan fájdalmas kínhalálra számíthat…


	4. IV. fejezet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> \---

**IV. fejezet**

Miután hosszas győzködés, kérlelés, illetve egy – Draco általi – megvesztegetési kísérletet követően sem jutottak egyről a kettőre, kénytelen-kelletlen beletörődtek a helyzetbe.

Ebben az is közrejátszott, hogy a portás elmondása szerint sajnos nem volt más szállási lehetőség a környéken, az autóban viszont egyikük sem akart aludni, habár ő igen erőteljesen szorgalmazta, hogy Potter válassza inkább azt a megoldást. Másrészt mindösszesen három napot kellett ilyen mértékű közelségben eltölteniük – ami még mindig elegendő időnek tűnt arra, hogy totálisan kicsinálják egymást. 

A viszonylagos nyugalmuk egészen addig tartott, amíg a londiner föl nem kísérte őket leendő szenvedéseik színhelyére. Valójában már annak gyanúsnak kellett volna lennie, mikor a középkorú férfi kissé furcsálló arckifejezéssel megkérdezte, hogy biztosan ezt a szobát akarták-e kivenni; azonban ekkor túlságosan el voltak foglalva azzal, hogy egymás szavába vágva ecseteljék, mennyire is nem akarták ezt a közösködést, mi több, az lett volna a legjobb, ha a kastély két külön szárnyában szállásolják el őket.

Igazából még az előtérbe lépve sem volt semmi probléma – amennyiben a helyzetet már önmagában nem lehetett egy igencsak súlyos problémának nevezni. Az előszoba falát világos színű lambéria borította a padlótól a mennyezetig, nem hiányzott sem a fogas, sem a tükör; ezzel a résszel tehát minden teljesen rendben volt. A valódi döbbenet abban a pillanatban csapott le, amint kísérőjük szélesre tárta előttük a belső térbe vezető, kétszárnyú ajtót. 

Érezte, ahogy az összes vér kifut az arcából, és a másikra pillantva… Nos, őt is eléggé sokkolhatta a látvány, csak ő a színskála egy teljesen más tartományát célozta meg, és céklavörös arca meglepően jól harmonizált a hatalmas lakosztály színösszeállításával. Ismét megállapította magában, hogy Potter tényleg kifejezetten aranyos, amikor elpirul, ám ezen a gondolaton gyorsan túl is lépve figyelmét újra a szoba felé fordította. 

A rózsafából készült tizennyolcadik századi Európát idéző bútorok tökéletesen megfeleltek arisztokratikus ízlésének, eltekintve attól az aprócska ténytől, hogy az összes kiegészítő – köztük a függönyök és a szőnyeg is – griffendélvörös színekben pompázott, amit némileg ellensúlyozott a falak törtfehér színe. Ezt még mindig el lehetett volna viselni, hogyha a lakosztály közepén egy betonfal húzódott volna, szögesdróttal a tetején.

Ehelyett azonban egy magasabb térrészen, akár egy emelvényen egy baldachinos ágy foglalt helyet, melyet szintén bíborvörös ágytakaró borított, és a hatást fokozandó – amennyiben lehetett ezt egyáltalán tovább fokozni – alakja egy óriási szívre emlékeztetett. Ez még a sokkolónál is sokkolóbb volt. 

Néhányszor megcsípte a karját, hogy nem álmodik-e, mert ha igen, akkor ez egy iszonyatosan borzasztó rémálom lett volna; ám rá kellett jönnie, hogy amit lát, az a valóság, és kezdte úgy érezni, az idegrendszere lassacskán fölmondja a szolgálatot. Nekidőlt az ajtófélfának, majd egy halk nyüszítés kíséretében lecsúszott a padlóra, rezignált tekintettel bámulva maga elé.

Ez képtelenség! Egyszerűen képtelenség. Nem lehet igaz…

Akár egy fátyolon keresztül, homályosan észlelte, amint a londiner hatalmas fejcsóválások közepette eltolja mellette a poggyászszállító állványt, valami olyasmit mormogva a bajsza alatt, hogy: _"Ezek a mai fiatalok azt sem tudják jó dolgukban, mit csináljanak!"_ , aztán elkezdi lepakolni a csomagokat. Mire rászólt volna, hogy az ő bőröndjeit lehetőleg hagyja békén, addigra elkésett – amiben az is közrejátszott, hogy egyelőre nem jött ki hang a torkán –, így a férfi néhány másodperc elteltével zombi-üzemmódba kapcsolva kislattyogott az ajtón, kettesben hagyva őket a lakosztályban.

Felemelve a fejét a másikra nézett, aki a körülményekhez és önmagához képest is egészen értelmesnek tűnt – már az arca sem volt annyira vörös –, ám a szavaiból kiderült, hogy mindez csak látszat, és valójában még az eddigieknél is idiótább.  
\- Legalább addig leszedhetted volna a bűbájt, amíg felhozzák a csomagokat – mondta némi szemrehányással a hangjában.

Nem igazán ilyen reakcióra számított Pottertől, de ez legalább kijózanítóan hatott, mindemellett meggyőzte őt arról, hogy kettejük közül még mindig ő az épelméjűbb.  
\- Ennyi?! – kérdezett vissza gunyorosan, miközben fölegyenesedett. – Ennyit tudsz mondani? Itt vagyunk ebben a kibaszott lakosztályban mi ketten, és te csak ennyit tudsz mondani, hogy leszedhettem volna azt a bűbájt? Te nem vagy normális!  
\- Ezt eddig is tudtad… Még valami?

Draco pár pillanatig hitetlenkedve meredt maga elé, majd nyugalmat erőltetve magára megvonta a vállát. Nem. Potter nem fogja felidegesíteni, még ha erre játszik is, mivel egyáltalán nem érdemes miatta idegeskedni.

Odalépett az árván maradt állványhoz, lepakolta róla a csomagjait, aztán kigurította a folyosóra abban bízva, hamarosan érte jön valaki, végül akármennyire is nem tartotta jó ötletnek, becsukta az ajtót. Hogy ez mennyire nem volt jó ötlet a következő másodpercben kiderült, ugyanis amint megfordult, szinte beleütközött a másikba, aki zöld szemeiben különös fénnyel, ragadozókra jellemző arckifejezéssel nézett rá; és tett előre egy lépést.

Riadtan hátrált volna, azonban az ajtó kifejezetten akadályozó tényezőnek bizonyult.

Merlinre, mire készül ez az őrült?! Nem, azt nem teheti. De mégis, mert felemeli a kezeit, a feje két oldalára helyezi minden menekülési lehetőséget elvágva, aztán közelebb hajol… egyre közelebb és…

\- Kérem a pálcádat, Malfoy!

Micsoda?! Először a frászt hozza rá, most meg…

\- Te nem vagy normális, Potter! – lökte el magától.  
\- Ezt mintha az előbb már tisztáztuk volna – közölte nyugodt hangon, miután visszanyerte az egyensúlyát. – És lassan kezd unalmas lenni, hogy folyamatosan ezt ismételgeted. Kérem a pálcádat! – nyújtotta előre a kezét.

\- Fél perce sem vagyunk itt, és te máris csak a pálcámra tudsz gondolni?   
\- Jaj, Malfoy, ez a pálcás poén már egyáltalán nem vicces! – csóválta meg a fejét. – Szóval, kérem a pálcát!

Draco ellenkezés nélkül adta oda a pálcáját, mivel egyrészt totálisan megdöbbentette a másik viselkedése, másrészt a bőröndjében ott lapult egy tartalékpálca, amiről rajta kívül feltehetően senkinek nem volt tudomása. 

Kezdett nyugtalan lenni. Nem, valójában már eddig sem volt túlságosan nyugodt, annak ellenére, hogy néhány alkalom kivételével ezt sikeresen leplezte, azonban borzasztóan zavarta, mi több, némi félelemmel töltötte el, hogy úgy tűnt, lassan semmivel sem lesz képes hatni Potterre. A közömbösség, valamint a már-már malfoyosnak nevezhető higgadtság; nos, ezek nem kifejezetten pozitívak, hacsak nem egy Malfoyról van szó, és ha ráadásul mindehhez valamiféle potteres zakkantság is társul… 

Miközben azt figyelte, ahogy a másik berakja a pálcákat a szekrény egyik ajtaja mögött rejtőző széfbe, azon morfondírozott, mit tehetne a szerepek visszaállításának érdekében. Elvégre egy Malfoyt nem lehet semmibe venni – különösen nem Draco Malfoyt –, és még kevésbé lehet vele így viselkedni, amit jobb lesz minél hamarabb tudatosítani.

Aztán bevillant valami. Végül is, miért ne? Ha felidegesíteni jelen pillanatban nem tudja, akkor kénytelen más módon felhúzni, és amennyiben Potter esetleg úgy reagál, ahogy azért mégsem kéne, arra már ő is föl lesz készülve, nem úgy, mint az előbb, amikor néhány pillanatig azt hitte, valóban le fogja támadni.

\- Adj egy cigit! – hallatszott a kérésnek nem nevezhető utasítás.  
\- Mi?! – lepődött meg az előzőeknél is jobban. – Nem adok!  
\- Miért is?  
\- Egyrészt mintha kifelejtetted volna a "kérlek" szócskát, másrészt… – hirtelen elhallgatott. Azt csak nem fogja bevallani, hogy roppantul egészségkárosítónak találja a dohányzást, pont ő. Egyáltalán mit érdekli őt Potter egészsége? Na ne! A lakosztály, meg ez az egész helyzet kezd rá rossz hatással lenni.

\- A te mondataidban sem szokott sűrűn szerepelni, de… Kérek szépen egy cigit, Malfoy! Így jobb?  
\- Határozottan – bólintott. – Nesze! – hajította oda a cigarettatárcát, amit Potter sikeresen el is kapott; nem hiába volt éveken keresztül fogó.

\- Kösz! Bár a "bazdmeg" szócskát mintha kifelejtetted volna – vigyorgott szélesen.  
\- Nesze, bazdmeg! – vigyorodott el ő is. – Így jobb?  
\- Határozottan – bólintott még mindig vigyorogva, majd kilépett a szobához tartozó erkélyre.

Draco megcsóválta a fejét. Ez a szituáció egyre furcsább. Tulajdonképpen… ez volt az első olyan beszélgetésük – amennyiben ezt beszélgetésnek lehetett nevezni –, amikor egyikőjüknek sem állt szándékában felbosszantani a másikat. Legalábbis neki nem, és gyanította, hogy Potternek sem, mivel akkor megtette volna. 

Ez viszont nem fogja megakadályozni abban, hogy véghezvigye, amit eltervezett. Ehhez ennyi iszonyatosan baromira kevés, mi több, a kevesebbnél is kevesebb: valójában semmi.

\- Nem jössz ki? Szép a kilátás! – érkezett kintről az alig hallható invitálás.  
\- Nem! – kiáltott vissza, miközben már a fürdéshez szükséges dolgokat szedegette elő az egyik bőröndből.

Egészen más elképzelései voltak, mint a kilátásban gyönyörködni; és hamarosan Potter is másban fog gyönyörködni, sőt csorogni fog a nyála, amennyiben valaha visszatér arról a nyamvadt erkélyről. Vetett egy pillantást a vörös baldachinos ágyra, és egy másodpercre ugyan megfordult a fejében, hogy talán mégsem kellene kísérteni a sorsot – aztán határozott léptekkel átvágva a lakosztályon benyitott a fürdőbe.


	5. V. fejezet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> \---

**V. fejezet**

Harry az erkély párkányára könyökölve gyönyörködött a kilátásban, ami valóban lélegzetelállító, mindemellett megnyugtató látványt nyújtott.

A kastély hatalmas parkja a szeme előtt nyújtózott el egészen a mögötte kezdődő erdőig, és ha lábujjhegyre állva kissé kihajolt, apró, szikrázó pontként megpillanthatta az útközben látott tó tükrének egy piciny darabját. A parkot fehér kavicsokkal felszórt szélesebb és keskenyebb sétányok hálózták be keresztül-kasul, mellettük körülbelül embermagasságú sövény húzódott. A gondozott gyepet üde színfoltokként különböző virágszigetek tarkították, itt-ott magányos, ősöregnek tűnő fák magasodtak, középen pedig egy szökőkút sugarai törtek az ég felé, hogy lágyan pergő gyöngyökké bomolva hulljanak vissza a márványmedencébe, és a cseppeken szóródó napfény szivárványt varázsolt a kút köré. 

Órákig képes lett volna itt állni, egyszerűen csak nézelődni, és még akkor is fedezett volna fel újabbnál újabb látnivalókat: mint például az egyik közeli hegyen lévő kilátótornyot, vagy egy különösen érdekes, nagymacskára emlékeztető sziklaformációt, amely úgy nézett ki, akárha emberkéz alkotta volna, sőt, egy pillanatra megmozdulni látszott.

Megdörgölte a szemét, majd percekig figyelte a furcsa szoborszerűséget, azonban a jelenség nem ismétlődött meg újra, így elkönyvelte magában, hogy mindössze a képzelete játszott vele. Elvégre a sziklák általában nem mozognak, főleg nem a mugli világban.

Pillantása a párkányon heverő cigarettatárcára esett. Egy hirtelen ötlettől vezérelve kérte el, és valójában még most sem tudta volna megmondani, miért, de… néha nem is szükséges racionális magyarázatot keresni egy olyan tettre, amire nincs. Végighúzta mutatóujját a tárca oldalán, felpattintotta a fedelét, aztán kiemelt egy cigarettát. Eszében sem volt rágyújtani, ehelyett először morzsolgatni kezdte, majd milliméterről milliméterre haladva lefejtette róla a papírt, dohányszemcsékkel hintve tele az erkélyt szegélyező futómuskátlik földjét.

Egy pillanatra átfutott az agyán, hogy vajon ez jót tesz-e ezeknek a szerencsétlen virágoknak. Talán igaza van Malfoynak. Tényleg nem normális dolog ilyeneken morfondírozni, különösen nem ebben a helyzetben – mint ahogy módszeresen felboncolni egy cigarettát sem az. Vagy mégis? Nem mintha ez annyira lényeges lenne.

Most az a lényeges, hogy úgy vette észre, lassan kezdi zavarba ejteni Malfoyt ezzel a megváltozott viselkedésével, ami nem is volt annyira nehéz, mint amennyire elsőre annak látszott, sőt egyre könnyebben ment, bár volt egy-két alkalom, amikor majdnem megingott. 

A szoba látványa kétségkívül sokkolta, még akkor is, ha tulajdonképpen szerette ezeket a színeket; és túltéve magát első döbbenetén azt sem tudta, mit kellene mondania, abban azonban biztos volt, hogy valami szokatlanul nem oda illőt – valami váratlant. Ez sikerült is.

A pálca "elkérésekor" viszont igencsak nagy volt a kísértés, hogy azt tegye, amire Malfoy számít, különösen a riadt tekintetét látva, ám ezt fél pillanat alatt felülírta az, amit eredetileg eltervezett. Utána pedig minden szinte már jött magától. Természetesen tisztában volt azzal, hogy ez a meccs egyáltalán nincs lefutva, és a másik biztosan készül valamire, amivel megtorolhatja vélt vagy valós sérelmeit. Nem is ő lenne, ha ezt annyiban hagyná. Minden bizonnyal nagyon idegesíti, hogy egyelőre nem képes őt semmivel sem kizökkenteni a nyugalmából. 

Úgy érezte, Malfoy tehet vagy mondhat akármit, nem fogja tudni feldühíteni. Mostantól kezdve ő diktálja a szabályokat, amely szabályok valószínűleg nem tetszenek majd ő-önzőségének, ám idővel muszáj lesz ráébrednie, hogy Harry Potter is tud játszani, ha akar. Most pedig akart. Egyrészt Malfoynak meg kell tanulnia, hogy nem mehet minden úgy, ahogy ő szeretné, még ha eddig ehhez is szokott hozzá, másrészt… addig nem lesznek képesek együtt dolgozni ezen az ügyön, amíg nem normalizálják valamennyire a viszonyukat. Ez kényszerű, de mindenképpen szükséges, aminek érdekében neki kell lépéseket tennie – kezdve azzal, hogy nem ugrik minden egyes megjegyzésre.

Időközben a lenyugvó nap sugarai vérvörösre festették a szökőkút vizét, és ez a látvány már egyáltalán nem volt megnyugtató, sokkal inkább felzaklató – mintha valóban vérpermet tört volna fel. Csak onnan lehetett tudni, igazából nem az, hogy a peremen néha átcsapó víz tényleg víz volt. Egy pillanatra rossz előérzet kerítette hatalmába, és tekintete automatikusan a furcsa sziklára siklott, mely továbbra is rendíthetetlenül, mozdulatlanul állt előbbi helyén. 

Megcsóválta a fejét. Kezd paranoiás lenni a fények játéka, illetve egy olyan jelenség miatt, amit feltehetően mindössze a fáradtságának betudhatóan észlelt, és amint ezt végiggondolta, azonnal érezte, mennyire kimerült, akárha valaki ólomsúlyokat kötözött volna a végtagjaira. Talán itt lenne az ideje kikapcsolódni, nem gondolni semmire, csak pihenni esetleg később megfürdeni és aludni. 

Igen. Ezzel az alvással lesznek még problémák; vagyis tulajdonképpen nem. Malfoy bizonyára az ágyat választja, ő meg majd alszik a szekrény előtti, egészen kényelmesnek tűnő kanapén. Emiatt nem fognak összeveszni, mivel nem is érdemes, különben meg ezt a három napot igazán kibírja, aztán a portás ígérete szerint kapnak egy-egy külön szobát, ami mindkettejüknek sokkal jobb lesz.

Visszament a lakosztályba, amely teljesen üres volt. Ezek szerint Malfoy vagy lelépett, vagy fürdik, bár inkább az utóbbi. Egyrészt annyit nyűglődött a muglik miatt, hogy nem menne önszántából közéjük, másrészt olyan sokat panaszkodott a por miatt is, hogy meglepő lenne, ha az első útja nem a fürdőszobába vezetett volna.

Ő viszont most valóban ki fogja kapcsolni az agyát, ahogyan az előbb már eltervezte, és amint megpillantotta a dohányzóasztalon heverő távirányítót, rögtön tudta, mi erre a legalkalmasabb módszer. Először is beszerzett magának egy párnát az ágyról – mely a változatosság kedvéért szintén piros és szív alakú volt –, aztán magához ragadta a távirányítót, majd félig bekúszott az asztal alá. Némi fészkelődést követően minden adott volt a kényelmes tévénézéshez, bár mivel a készülék kissé magasan volt, gyanította, hogy idővel meg fog merevedni a nyaka a folyamatos felfelé bámulástól; azonban valami miatt jobban szeretett így tévézni, mint egy fotelban ücsörögve.

Hamarosan már a csatornákat váltogatta egy valamilyen szinten érdekfeszítő műsort keresgélve, és a roncsderbi közvetítés, amire véletlenül bukkant rá, kifejezetten annak tűnt, valamint elég hangos volt ahhoz, hogy ne aludjon el rajta. Néhány percet követően rájött, hogy ez a műsor nem igazán alkalmas a kikapcsolódásra, ugyanis túlságosan izgalmas, ezért inkább átkapcsolt egy természetfilmeket sugárzó adóra. Időközben odakint besötétedett, így a lakosztályra is teljes sötétség borult; mindössze a TV villogó képernyője biztosított némi fényforrást.

Akármennyire is nem akarta, kénytelen volt eltöprengeni azon, mit csinálhat Malfoy. Egyáltalán hogyan képes valaki ennyi időt eltölteni a fürdőszobában? Tényleg olyan, mint egy csaj. Nem, jóval rosszabb. Csak nem fulladt bele a kádba? Nem. Nincsen ekkora szerencse a világon; bár belegondolva valójában sajnálná, sőt, magát ezt az egészet, hogy megfordult ilyesmi a fejében. Ez már kezd aggasztó lenni. Mégis mi a frászt törődik ő azzal, mi van Malfoyjal? Meg úgy egyébként is. Minek gondol ilyenekre?

Vajon mire készülhet? Csak nem meztelenül akar kijönni? Elképzelhető… Nem, ilyet elképzelni sem kellene – annak nem lenne jó vége, és valószínűleg ezt még ő sem merné megtenni. 

Amint mindez átfutott az agyán, kinyílt a fürdőszoba ajtaja, és kilépett rajta maga a két lábon – de még milyen formásan izmos lábakon – járó kísértés önnön tökéletes valójában, aki ugyan nem volt meztelen… csak majdnem. A helyiségből kiszűrődő fény megvilágította arányosan kisportolt alakját, szinte kontúrt vonva köré még jobban kihangsúlyozta azt, halovány bőrén – akárcsak aprócska gyémántok – vízcseppek csillogtak, és mindösszesen egy fekete, testhez tapadó boxeralsó választotta el ezt a gyönyörű testet a teljes mezítlenségtől, amely mintha ott se lett volna, inkább kiemelte, amit ki kellett emelnie. 

Igaza volt, amikor azt mondta magáról, hogy tökéletes – külsőre mindenképp. Hogy nézhet ki valaki _ennyire_ jól?

Érezte, hogy nemcsak a nyaka fog megmerevedni ebben a pozícióban, hanem egyéb testrésze is, sőt, már most olyan merevedése volt pusztán magától a látványtól, amivel szinte lyukat váj a padlóba, és sajnálta, hogy a párnát a könyöke alá tette, nem pedig valahová lejjebb, mert kezdett az egész iszonyatosan fájdalmas lenni. Emellett örült annak, hogy majdnem sötét van a szobában, így a másik valószínűleg nem látja, milyen tágra nyílt szemekkel, csaknem csorgó nyállal bámulja. 

Hogy lehet valaki _ennyire_ kívánatos, és egyben _ennyire_ kegyetlen?!

A rohadt életbe! Valami másra kell gondolnia… egészen másra. Akár a Patrónus Bűbáj esetében, csak most nem a legjobb emlékre, hanem valami igazán visszataszítóra.

Pókok! Nem. A pók nem jó, neki semmi baja a pókokkal, Ron iszonyodik tőlük és nem ő.  
Kígyók! Nem. A kígyókkal sincs semmi baja – és különben is, azokról most egészen másra asszociálna.

Bassza meg! Igen, azt kellene tennie, mégpedig keményen és alaposan, hogy megtanulja, ilyet nem illik csinálni, mi több, nem szabad ilyen átkozottul szexinek sem lenni… de mégsem kellene… A fenébe! Nem, inkább fenékbe… Ez őrjítően kibírhatatlan! 

Umbridge! Mi? Igen. Ez elég jó, pontosabban elég rossz. Dolores Jane Umbridge, a békaképű boszorkány; mondjuk rózsaszín fodros bikiniben, megspékelve egy felé irányuló, kihívóan csábító pillantással. Gusztustalan.

Már ettől a gondolattól is eléggé felkavarodott a gyomra, így végre képes volt elszakítani a tekintetét a kétségkívül fokozottan izgató látványtól, és újra a tévére fókuszálni. Legalábbis úgy tenni, mint aki a tévére fókuszál.

Látni ugyan nem látta, valahogyan mégis érzékelte, ahogy a másik egy párduc kecsességének mozgásával elindul a villanykapcsoló felé, mire néhány pillanat múlva a lakosztályt vakító fényesség árasztotta el. Aztán fogta a bőröndjeit, és ugyanebben az öltözetben – jobban mondva vetkőzetben –, amiben volt, hozzáfogott bepakolni a ruháit a szekrénybe. 

Nem mert odanézni, azaz nem akart odanézni, mégis kénytelen volt, és mindössze a néha-néha beúszó fodros-bikinis Umbridge-kép lohasztotta le némileg a vágyát, ami újra meg újra feltámadt, amint arra a vérforralóan kívánatos testre pillantott. Az érzékek gyötrelmes kínzása… 

Szinte megváltásként hatott az ajtón felhangzó kopogás, mire ő gyorsan elfordította a fejét, úgy téve, mint aki teljesen elmerült a képernyő bámulásában, holott azt sem tudta volna megmondani, miről szól egyáltalán a műsor, és csak a szeme sarkából észlelte, ahogy Malfoy egy fintor kíséretében kissé ingerülten megcsóválja a fejét, majd kilép a képből. 

Selyemsusogás hallatszott, aztán léptek, halk beszélgetés, végül ajtócsukódás.   
\- Hoztak nekünk kaját, Potter – szólalt meg a szokásos stílusában. – A kastély tulajdonosának ajándéka a kellemetlenségekért. Amiért te is felállhattál volna, ha nem bámulnád ilyen mereven azt a szart!   
\- Már állok basszameg… és kőkeményen merev vagyok – mormogta érthetetlenül maga elé.  
\- Mondtál valamit?  
\- Csak annyit, hogy nem vagyok éhes – hadarta gyorsan. 

Hallott valami fújtatásra emlékeztető hangot, majd egy halk nyiszorgást – Malfoy helyet foglalt a bőrfotelok egyikében –, aztán apró koppanásokat – feltette a lábát az asztalra –, ezt követően pedig alig észrevehető zörejeket. Látta maga előtt, ahogy a másik elegáns mozdulatokkal leemeli a fedőket, de nem akart odanézni, mivel izgalma már némileg mérséklődött, és nem szerette volna megint érezni azt a fájdalmasan feszítő érzést; azaz nagyon is szerette volna, azonban nem így.

\- Biztos nem vagy éhes… Harry? – kérdezte lágy hangon.  
Ez gonosz volt. Nagyon gonosz. Ugyanis ő a neve, illetve a hangnem hallatán ösztönösen odakapta a fejét, és valószínűleg a másik is erre számított, mert pontosan ezt a pillanatot választotta arra, hogy érzéki nyelvjátékkal lenyalogasson egy szerencsés eperszemről egy jó adag tejszínhabot, majd az egészet eltüntesse a szájában úgy, hogy némi hab még ott csillogjon az ajkain.

Érezte, amint a szemei csészealj méretűre kerekednek, és csak azért nem vörösödött el a szemérmetlenül kihívó mozdulatok láttán, mivel egyszerűen nem volt annyi vére, hogy még az arcába is jusson belőle.

Umbridge! Nem. Tíz Umbridge. Nem! Umbridge és Argus Frics szodómikus kapcsolata Mrs. Norrisszal és egy házimanóval – elnézést a házimanóktól. Ez a groteszk gondolat elegendő volt ahhoz, hogy képes legyen visszafordulni a tévé felé, és ugyan ezt követően folyamatosan az a képsor pergett szorosan lehunyt szemei előtt, ahogyan a másik azt az eperszemet kényezteti, a világ minden kincséért sem nézett volna oda, hogy újra lássa élőben is az egészet. 

Azt már képtelen lett volna elviselni, képtelen lett volna uralkodni magán, és így is attól tartott, hogyha esetleg megmozdul, vagy Malfoy csinál még valamit, akkor azonnal elélvez; bár lassan már az sem érdekelte volna, csak történjen meg minél hamarabb.

\- Elmegyek! – Ez mintha kissé idegesen hangzott volna.  
\- Én is mindjárt… – dünnyögte tenyerébe temetett arccal.  
\- Mondtál valamit? – Ez már szinte hisztérikus volt.  
\- Menj csak nyugodtan. – Maga is meglepődött, hogy egyáltalán képes egy összefüggő mondatot elmondani, még ha ilyen rövidet is.

Matatás. Susogás. Újabb matatás. Ágyúdörgésnek is beillő ajtócsapódás.

Amint ezt meghallotta, olyan lendülettel fordult a hátára, hogy beverte a térdét az asztal aljába, de ez már nem igazán számított. Már az sem számított volna, ha Malfoy visszajön.

Egy rántással tépte le magáról a nadrágot az alsóval együtt, és szinte hozzá sem kellett érnie magához, hogy a csúcsra érjen, örökkévalóságnak tűnő ideig elveszve a lehunyt szemhéjai mögött megelevenedő, szikrázó csillagporos ködben. 

Mikor úgy-ahogy magához tért, még mindig egyedül volt, és néhány perc elteltével gondolkodásra tudta serkenteni agysejtjeit, melyek az elmúlt körülbelül fél órában igencsak nagy megerőltetésnek voltak kitéve.

Vajon mit akarhatott ezzel elérni Malfoy? Biztosan nem azt, amit sikerült: azaz közvetve egy olyan orbitális orgazmust okozni neki, amilyet már régóta nem élt át, sőt, így visszaemlékezve talán soha.

Feltehetően azt hitte, hogy ő majd ráveti magát, amiért kinevetheti és kigúnyolhatja, vagy akár fel is jelentheti szexuális zaklatásért; de hiszen valójában ő maga volt a szexuális zaklatás az egész megjelenésével, és mindazzal, amit csinált. 

Az eperrel való ügyködése… Elég volt visszaidéznie azokat a képsorokat, érezte, hogy már megint kőkemény odalent. Esetleg… itt lenne az ideje neki is közelebbről feltérképeznie azt a bizonyos fürdőszobát…


	6. VI. fejezet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> \---

****

VI. fejezet

Dühös volt. Iszonyatosan dühös. Nem, ezt ennyivel nem lehetett volna jellemezni, mivel valójában majd' szétrobbant a méregtől, és habár ezt az arcán mindössze két lángoló, piros folt jelezte, a sötétszürke szemeiben kavargó indulatok mindent elárultak feldúlt lelkiállapotáról.

Hihetetlennek tűnt, hogy van valaki, aki még nála is tisztességtelenebb eszközökhöz képes folyamodni. Először elhitette vele, hogy beindul rá – az autóban még egy egészen élethű vörösödést is produkált –, aztán minden bizonnyal baromi jól szórakozva figyelte, ahogyan ő megalázó módon megpróbálja "elcsábítani", akár valami utolsó mocskos szajha.

Kész. Vége. Teljesen nevetségessé tette magát, és Potter bizonyára kibaszottul élvezte a helyzetet. 

Igen. Ő is elkövetett egy hibát – azon kívül, hogy egyáltalán bedőlt neki –, mikor nem számolt azzal, mennyi időt tölthet el a fürdőszobában, ezért mire végzett, besötétedett, így nem láthatta az első reakcióit. Ez a későbbiekből ítélve talán jobb is volt.   
Már azt is fölöttébb felháborítónak találta, hogy azt az ostoba, agyzsibbasztó mugli vackot bámulta – _helyette_. Mégis, mi a francnak raknak tévét egy _ilyen_ szobába?! Egy ilyen szoba _egészen másra_ való.

Az sem töltötte el kitörő örömmel, hogy neki kellett ajtót nyitnia a szobapincérnek, aki végül is egészen kedves volt, legalább ötvenszer kért bocsánatot különböző módokon a tulajdonos nevében; ám ez a dolgokon mit sem változtatott.

Végső próbálkozásként kénytelen volt bevetni azt az epres trükköt, ami eddig _mindig_ bejött, bár igazából nem sokszor volt rá szüksége élete folyamán. Erre mit kapott válaszul?! Elkerekedett szemeket mindenféle vörösödés nélkül, majd egy olyan rémülettel vegyes undorodó arckifejezést, aminél elképzelni sem igen lehetett volna borzasztóbb véleménynyilvánítást. Már csak az lett volna jobb, ha egyenesen a képébe röhög.

Ami ennél is rosszabb, minden totálisan visszafelé sült el, mert ő lett olyan ideges, hogy legszívesebben felgyújtaná ezt az egész kócerájt Potterestül, mindenestül; és ha mindez nem lenne elegendő, ott vannak azok a bizonyos képsorok, melyek az eperszem kényeztetése közben önkéntelenül is betolultak az agyába.

Nem akart erre gondolni. Nem. Fog. Erre. Gondolni. Nem fog olyasvalakiről fantáziálni, akit a pokol legmélyebb bugyraiba kívánna. Nem, inkább egészen máshova…

A rohadt életbe! Jelen pillanatban saját magát is gyűlölte, hogy egyáltalán megfordult ilyesmi a fejében. Bravó! Éljenzés és hatalmas tapsvihar. Potter gratulálhat magának, mert még ezt is sikerült elérnie.

Ráadásul azt a nyomorult cigarettát is fent hagyta, amiért most nem mehet vissza, mivel az beláthatatlan – pontosabban nagyon is belátható – következményekkel járna mindkettejük számára. Először is darabokra robbantaná a tévét. Aztán leátkozná Potter fejét. Vagy a farkát. Nem, inkább mindkettőt.

Gyönyörűen mutatna a Reggeli Próféta címlapján elvetemült gyilkosként – még nagyjából a szöveget is maga elé tudta idézni:  
 _"Draco Malfoy hirtelen felindulásból, vagy előre megfontolt szándékkal – ez a részlet egyelőre nem tisztázott –, különös kegyetlenséggel… Tettében súlyosbító körülményként lép fel – amennyiben ezt lehet még súlyosbítani – a hivatali visszaélés gyanúja, mivel mindezt egy, a bizonyítékok közül eltulajdonított pálcával követte el."_ – amit nem is tulajdonított el, mindössze visszaszerezte azt, ami őt jogosan megilleti.

Emellett igaz, hogy pillanatnyilag levezetné a feszültséget, aztán valószínűleg beleőrülne a bűntudatba – igen, olyat is tud érezni –, sőt, már most sajnálta, hogy egyáltalán megfordult ilyesmi a fejében. A fenébe Potterrel, meg ezzel az egésszel! 

Muszáj valamit tennie ahelyett, hogy csak fel-alá járkál a folyosón. Az biztos, hogy képtelen akár egy perccel is többet eltölteni abban a szobában – _vele_ –, egyáltalán visszamenni és látni az önelégült ábrázatát.

Olyan nincs, hogy nem létezik annyi pénz, amiért ne kaphatna Potter egy másik szobát – mondjuk a világ túlsó felén. Végső esetben az Imperius átkot is bevethetné… Nem, azt talán mégsem kellene. Ezek a rosszabbnál is rosszabb gondolatok.

Egy újabb Reggeli Próféta cikk szövege lebegett be a szemei elé:  
 _"Draco Malfoy nem hagyott fel a fekete mágia használatával, mivel auror létére főbenjáró átkot alkalmazott néhány muglin. Tettében súlyosbító körülményként lép fel…"_

Mindenképpen találnia kell valami lehetőleg elfogadható megoldást, és úgy vélte, talán lehiggadt már annyira, hogy képes legyen logikusan gondolkozni. Első lépésként esetleg lemehetne a recepcióra, és megpróbálhatna némi meggyőzéses technikát alkalmazni, hiszen a pénz a mugliknál is igencsak nagy rábeszélőképességgel bír.

Ezzel az elhatározással odasétált a lifthez, megnyomta a hívógombot, mire a felvonó néhány pillanaton belül megérkezett, így ő hamarosan már az előtérben ácsorgott; ami meglepő módon szinte teljesen sötét volt, mindössze az emeletről szűrődött le némi fény – ezen kívül a pult mögött egy árva lélek sem tartózkodott. Minden olyan kihaltnak tűnt, mintha az emberek egyszerűen felszívódtak volna, holott csak fél tíz körül járhatott az idő. Miért nincs itt senki?

Odalépett a pulthoz, enyhén ráütött a csengőre, melynek hangja még így is fülsértőnek hatott a síri csöndben. Önkéntelenül összerezzent. Mi van, ha tényleg nincs itt senki, és valami miatt valóban eltűntek az emberek?

Kérdésére pár perc múlva választ kapott, mikor a pult mögötti ajtó tejüvege mögött halovány fény gyúlt, majd csoszogó léptekkel megjelent egy idős férfi – ugyanaz, aki a délután folyamán fogadta őket –, és felkattintotta az előtér egyik lámpáját. 

\- Segítek valamiben, fiatalember? – kérdezte minden érdeklődés nélkül, kissé álomittas hangon.  
\- Igen. Akadt némi probléma a… szobával…  
\- Probléma? – gondolkozott el az öregúr, aztán mintha felismerés csillant volna a szemeiben. – Igen, igen. Önök azok, akiknél az a sajnálatos félreértés történt…  
\- Ez nem sajnálatos félreértés – vágott közbe indulatosan –, hanem egy iszonyatos nagy katasztrófa! Nem lehetne esetleg valami megoldást találni?

\- Nem… – csóválta meg a fejét egy sóhaj kíséretében. – Mint már délután is mondtam, az összes szobánk foglalt, kivétel nélkül. Meg kell értenie, hogy nem küldhetünk el egyetlen vendéget sem, mert azzal a kastély jó hírét tennénk kockára.  
\- Mondjon egy összeget, és holnapra már a számláján lesz. Soha többé nem kell itt dolgoznia.  
\- Azt hiszem, még mindig nem értjük egymást, fiatalember – mondta némi szemrehányással a hangjában. – Számunkra az a legfontosabb, hogy a nálunk megszálló párok kikapcsolódhassanak, jól érezzék magukat, kellemes élményekkel térjenek haza, és másoknak is ajánlják a kastélyszállót. 

\- Párok? – lepődött meg, túltéve magát az enyhén kioktató hangnem miatt érzett felháborodásán. – De mi nem vagyunk egy _pár_!  
\- Ezt valahogy sejtettem. Mégis…  
\- És én egyáltalán nem érzem jól magam, sőt! Ez nem számít semmit?  
\- Nagyon is számít, és valóban borzasztóan sajnáljuk, azonban amikor lefoglalták a lakosztályt…

\- Nem _mi_ foglaltuk le a lakosztályt!  
\- Tisztában vagyok vele, mint ahogy azzal is, nem a kastély személyzetének a hibája, ami történt. Higgye el, én lennék a legboldogabb, ha elkerülhettük volna ezt az egészet… Mindösszesen három napról van szó, utána megüresedik néhány lakosztályunk. Addig is – felkapott egy prospektust, majd a kezébe nyomta –, van egy-két olyan programunk, amelyek bizonyára felkeltik az érdeklődését, és mindezek természetesen a kastélyszálló tulajdonosának ajándékaként ingyenesen vehetők igénybe. Bármelyik. Jó szórakozást, és további nyugodalmas jóéjszakát! – Ezzel, még mielőtt ő bármit is reagálhatott volna, lekapcsolta a lámpát, aztán eltűnt az ajtó mögött. 

Elhűlve meredt maga elé, miközben a prospektust gyűrögette. Az egy dolog, hogy egy portás, még ha jóval idősebb is nála – akkor is mugli, és akkor is a személyzethez tartozik – így beszélt vele, ráadásul egyszerűen faképnél hagyta, de… volt itt még valami. A végén mintha már kissé ideges lett volna, és némi félelem is bujkált a hangjában. 

Mi a fene folyik itt? Ha valóban tömve van az egész kastély, akkor hol a nyavalyában vannak az emberek? Nem mintha különösebben vágyott volna arra, hogy muglik nyüzsögjenek körülötte, azonban ezt akkor is fölöttébb furcsának tartotta. Újra megpöccintette a csengőt, mire néhány pillanat múlva ismét előcsoszogott a portás, enyhén bosszús és zaklatott arckifejezéssel. 

Draco meg sem várta, hogy valamit is mondjon, rögtön feltette az előbb megfogalmazódott kérdéseket. Az öregúr szemei nyugtalanul cikáztak ide-oda, mielőtt hangját suttogóra fogva válaszolt volna:  
\- Tudja… különös dolgok történnek a környéken az utóbbi időben. Nagyon különös dolgok… – Már szinte alig lehetett érteni a beszédét. – Ezért mostanában azt szoktuk javasolni a vendégeinknek, hogy sötétedés után ne hagyják el a kastélyt, mi több, lehetőleg a lakosztályt sem… Emiatt már egy-két foglalást le is mondtak, így tudunk önöknek a jövő héttől külön szobát biztosítani. Amennyiben egyáltalán még maradni akarnak majd… Azt javaslom, fiatalember – mondta barátságosan –, térjen vissza ön is a lakosztályba minél hamarabb. Ki tudja, mi folyik itt valójában… – A szemei egy pillanatra megvillantak, lehet, hogy mindössze a félelemtől, majd ismételten nyugodalmas jóéjszakát kívánt, végül búcsúzóul intve egyet besietett az ajtón.

Különös dolgok? Ne hagyják el a kastélyt meg a lakosztályt? Egy vérfarkas miatt? Hiszen nincs is telihold.

Ez az! Nincs telihold. Ha felkutatná _egyedül_ a vérfarkas búvóhelyét – ami ki tudja, hol lehet –, esetleg el is kapná _egyedül_ a lényt, akkor már hajnalban indulhatnának haza, és ezzel együtt nemcsak ettől a kellemetlen szituációtól, hanem magától Pottertől is megszabadulna. Talán valamiféle előléptetést is kapna, és valószínűleg sohasem raknák össze őket még egyszer egy "csapatba". 

Ez már némileg jobban mutatna a Reggeli Prófétában:   
_"Draco Malfoy élete kockáztatásával…"_

Nem. Az "élete kockáztatásával" rész törlendő, elvégre egy átalakulatlan vérfarkas nem kifejezetten veszélyes. Bár végül is senkinek nem kell arról tudnia, hogy mennyire volt kockázatos maga az akció, tehát akár maradhat is.

_"Draco Malfoy élete kockáztatásával elkapott egy különösen veszedelmes vérfarkast, újra visszahozva ezzel a békét egy kastélyszálló vendégei, illetve a környéken élő emberek életébe – miközben aurortársa, a híres-neves Harry Potter átavanzsált antihőssé, és a televíziót (szerk.: idegesítő mugli készülék) bámulta egy lakosztály szívecskés párnáinak rejtekében."_

Igen, ez egészen jól hangzik, és így feltehetően a pálca eltűnése sem fog senkinek se feltűnni, sőt idővel még vissza is kaphatja azt, ami tulajdonképpen az övé.

Tekintete egy pillanatra a képekre siklott, melyek most a félhomályban alig voltak kivehetőek, mégis… olyan érzése támadt, mint amikor először látta őket.

Negyed óra elteltével már a kastélyt övező erdő szélén lopakodott előreszegezett pálcával, valamiféle nyom után kutatva, ám mivel semmi ilyesmit nem talált, egy szimpatikusnak tűnő helyen belépett a fák közé. Ahogy haladt egyre beljebb és beljebb, az erdő fokozatosan sűrűsödött, sötétedett körülötte, és még mindig semmi jel nem utalt arra, hogy rajta kívül bárki vagy bármi is bóklászna a környéken.

Csend volt. Teljesen tökéletes csend, amit még az ő léptei sem törtek meg. Pontosan ez volt a gyanús: a hangok hiánya. Ha véletlenül rá is lépett egy ágra, az nem adott reccsenő hangot, az avar susogása sem hallatszott, sőt egyáltalán semmi olyan nesz, ami egy éji erdő esetén megszokott lett volna. Semmi.

Hirtelen megtorpant és körülnézett. Egészen bent járt a sűrűben, mindössze a Hold gyér fénye szűrődött át a lombokon. Megpillantott egy kifejezetten száraznak látszó ágat, próbaképpen erőteljesen rátaposott – aztán kezdett megrémülni. Az ág ugyanis hang nélkül tört ketté.

A sötétség lassacskán fonta körül és hálózta be, akárha az égből ereszkedett volna alá. Először észre sem vette, hogy egyre kevésbé lát, mivel figyelmét egyelőre a hangok hiánya felett érzett félelemmel vegyes döbbenete kötötte le. Sohasem volt még ilyen hátborzongatóan némaságba burkolózott helyen.

Érezte, hogy jeges hideg önti el minden tagját, és félelme még inkább fokozódott, mikor észlelte maga körül a szinte tapinthatóvá vált sötétséget. Az orráig sem látott el, mintha az összes fény kiveszett volna a világból… mintha valaki lopva elcsente volna, hogy magával vigye örök időkre. Elsuttogott egy Lumost, majd még egyet és még egyet – hatástalanul.

Valami surrant. Vagy csak a képzelete játszott vele? Nem. Határozottan mocorgott valami a lombok között – ezt meglepő módon hallotta –, és bár nem látta, valahogyan érezte, hogy ott van. Köröz. Vár. Lapul. Köröz és lapul. Megint köröz. Megint lapul, aztán… 

Egy borzalmas, mély morgás hallatszott, amely mintha magából a földből jött volna, majd egy lendülő test hangja, ahogy szinte hasítja a levegőt. Csak ösztönösen tudott félreugrani a lecsapó karmos mancsok elől, melyek még így is elérték, egy helyen felhasították az ing ujját és mély sebeket ejtettek bal felkarján. Pokoli fájdalom nyilallt az egész testébe, amit azonnal felülírt egy másik, még erősebb fájdalom, mikor a lény következő támadása letaglózta, és ő beverte a fejét valamibe, pillanatokra elveszítve eszméletét. 

Kinyitotta a szemét és még mindig nem látott semmit. Hogy a fejére mért ütés miatt bekövetkezett – remélhetőleg – átmeneti vakságtól, vagy az előbbi sötétségtől, egyelőre nem tudta volna megmondani. 

Nem félt. Egyszerűen elfelejtett félni. Valamiféle határtalan nyugalom szállta meg, a tarkóját hasogató kín tompa sajgássá szelídült – a felszabadultság érzete öntötte el a lelkét.

Vajon itt van még az a lény?   
Igen, itt van. Érzi, és valahogyan… látja. Kiemelkedik a sötétségből az annál is sötétebb alakjával. Most közelebb jön, körülszimatolja, aztán felemeli a mancsát.

Milyen lesz meghalni? Fáj? Vagy nem? Mikor fog már lecsapni?

Nem csapott le, ehelyett óráknak tűnő pillanatok elteltével előre nyújtotta a mancsát, és szinte gyengéd óvatossággal a fejére helyezte, egészen betakarva az arcát. Lassan alig kapott levegőt, de már ez sem érdekelte. Nyugodt volt. Halálosan nyugodt. 

Szikrázóan fényes pontokként aprócska csillagok jelentek meg a szemei előtt, egyre több és több; végül vakító fehérség támadt, melynek ködén átszűrődve hallott valami dallamos, elmosódott zenét, egy különös melódiát, melybe emberinek tűnő hangok vegyültek, miközben a fény lágyan körülölelte.

Aztán ismét sötét lett… teljesen sötét…


	7. VII. fejezet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> \---

VII. fejezet

Mikor úgy tizenegy óra magasságában kilépett a fürdőszobából, már pontosan értette, hogyan volt képes a másik ennyi időt eltölteni a medence méretű kádban lubickolva. Nyugodtak és elégedettnek érezte magát, emellett teljes mértékben kielégültnek – _többszörösen_.

Nyugalma egészen addig tartott, míg a lakosztályon körülpillantva föl nem tűnt neki Malfoy – pontosabban a hiánya. Nem, azért hiánynak nem nevezte volna, mindössze fölmerült az agyában a kérdés, hogy vajon merre lehet.

Először arra gondolt, biztosan cigizik, ám az erkélyre vezető ajtó üvegén kipillantva sem látta sehol. Ha jobban figyelt volna, észrevehette volna, hogy nemcsak őt nem látja, hanem egyáltalán semmit sem a kastélyt körülölelő, örvénylő sötétségen kívül.

Aztán fölmerült benne, mi van, ha Malfoynak mégis sikerült szereznie egy másik szobát, ahová nyomban át is költözött, és ezt az eshetőséget egyelőre elfogadva visszatelepedett a tévé elé a korábbihoz hasonló testhelyzetbe. Megpróbált a műsorra koncentrálni, majd később a párnát a feje alá gyűrve elaludni, azonban nem hagyta nyugodni a másik eltűnése.

Legalább valami cetlit hagyhatott volna arról, mi a helyzet! Persze, hogyan is várhatna el Malfoytól olyasmit, ami nem kifejezetten jellemző rá: azaz, hogy tekintettel legyen másokra; de akkor is…

A recepciós elmondása szerint nincsen másik kiadó szoba, és ő nem igazán látszott olyannak, mint akit ezen meggyőződésétől bárhogyan is el lehetne tántorítani. Ettől eltekintve elképzelhető, hogy a személyzet többi tagja lényegesen könnyebben megvesztegethető. 

Esetleg ellenőrizhetné, Malfoy elvitte-e a cuccait, mivel azok nélkül feltehetően nem menne sehová. Nem. Minden itt van. A ruhái, bőröndjei illetve a többi holmija a szekrényben, a cigarettatárcája érintetlenül az asztalon – úgy látszik, rajta kívül semmi nem hiányzik, bár ki tudja, miket hozott magával.

Bármennyire is nem akarta, kezdett egyre inkább aggódni. Mióta aggódik ő Malfoy miatt? Mindegy, ez a kérdés voltaképpen teljesen lényegtelen, mert ettől még a helyzet változatlan marad: a nyugalmát mintha elfújták volna, ehelyett percről percre idegesebbnek és idegesebbnek érezte magát. 

Mielőtt Malfoy elrohant volna, kifejezetten zaklatott volt a hangja, amit akkor észre sem vett. Pontosabban észrevette, csak éppen egészen mással volt elfoglalva, így nem tulajdonított neki nagy jelentőséget, mivel minden gondolatát az a törekvés kötötte le, hogy képes legyen türtőztetni magát.

Mi van, ha annyira kiborult, hogy valami őrültséget csinál? Mi van, ha annyira felhúzta őt azzal, hogy látszólag nem figyelt rá – és még csak nem is azért, hogy bosszantsa, hanem mert másként nem tudott volna uralkodni magán –, ami miatt meggondolatlanságot követ el? Igaz, hogy általában nem szokott meggondolatlan lenni – bár néha helytelenül méri fel cselekedeteinek következményeit –, azonban a harag bárkit felelőtlen tettekre sarkallhat, még Draco Malfoyt is. Ha valami baja történik… Nem, ebbe inkább jobb nem belegondolni. Meg kellene keresni.

Ezzel az elhatározással elindult az ajtó felé, aztán hirtelen megtorpant.

És ha ez csak valami újabb trükk? Egyike a kis játékainak? 

A pálcája nélkül nem mászkálna el sehová, főleg nem eredne egy vérfarkas nyomába, még akkor sem, ha nincsen telihold. A pálca viszont bent van a páncélszekrényben, ahonnan nem vihette el, mivel nem különösebben ért a kinyitásához. 

Azonban Malfoy nem apellálhat arra, hogy ő majd aggódni fog érte, mert az előbb még saját magát is kissé meglepte azzal, hogy aggódik miatta, azonban… Miért ne nyugtalankodhatna, ha az aurortársa minden szó nélkül eltűnik? Elvégre akármilyen is a viszonyuk, felelősséggel tartoznak egymásért; és lehetséges, hogy a másik emiatt játszik kámfort.

De mi van, ha mégsem – és tényleg bajban van?

És mi van, ha mégis – de akkor az elképzelhetőnél is nagyobb bajba fog kerülni!

Fel-alá járkálva próbálta eldönteni, mit csináljon, ám ez sem igazán segített. Pálca nélkül nem… Veszélyben lehet. Csak szórakozik… Megsérülhet.

A fenébe Malfoyjal, meg az összes hülyeségével!

Csak egy rövid időre akart leülni az ajtó elé, hátát a kemény fának támasztva, hogy némileg lehiggadjon, és még egyszer logikusan átgondolja az egészet; a fejét a térdére hajtotta, mindössze egy pillanatra…

Órákkal később eszmélt fel – valószínűleg elbóbiskolhatott. Odakint már pirkadt, ebből következtetett arra, hogy valójában órák telhettek el, mióta leült ide. Valaki vagy valami éppen megpróbált bejutni. Az ajtó néhányszor a derekának nyomódott, aztán valami halk, kaparászásra emlékeztető hang hallatszott.

*

Fogalma nem volt arról, hogyan került vissza a kastélyba. A legtöbbször félig önkívületben vonszolta magát, vagy valami vonszolta… még ezt sem tudta volna megmondani. Ahogy megpróbálta visszaidézni az elmúlt órák homályba vesző eseményeit, néhány helyen teljes volt a filmszakadás – alighanem ilyenkor hosszabb-rövidebb időre elveszítette az eszméletét.

Arra sem emlékezett, hogyan jutott be az előtérbe, de valahogyan mégis sikerült, mert most ott hevert félig a földön feküdve félig ülve, hátát a recepciós pultnak támasztva, és pocsékul érezte magát. Az egész teste maga volt a merő fájdalom, a ruhája szinte foszlányokban lógott róla, mindenhol tele volt kisebb-nagyobb horzsolásokkal, zúzódásokkal, a bal karját meg sem tudta mozdítani, és mikor egy röpke másodpercre rápillantott, látta, hogy a véráztatta ing szövete beleragadt a sebbe. A tarkóján lévő púp úgy lüktetett, mintha bármelyik pillanatban önálló életre akarna kelni, kiszakadva a testéből, ennek ellenére a tudata meglepően tiszta volt.

Hihetetlennek tartotta, hogy egyáltalán még életben van. Mikor látta azt a fényt, hallotta azokat a hangokat, valamint érezte lelkében szétáradni a határtalan nyugalmat, azt hitte, meg fog halni. Talán jobb is lett volna, mint ebben a gyötrelmes kínszenvedés állapotában leledzeni a vérveszteségtől ennyire legyengülten, és magatehetetlenségre kárhoztatva mindenhol fájni.

Nem. Nem! Ilyenekre még csak gondolnia sem szabad! Nem adhatja fel ilyen közel a célhoz, vissza kell jutnia a szobába akkor is, ha ezt jelenleg egy lehetetlen küldetésnek látja.

Miután mindez megfogalmazódott az agyában, egy pillanatra elvigyorodott, mire az eddigieknél is erősebb fájdalom nyilallt a tarkójába. Ezek szerint a vigyorgást is mellőznie kell, még ha kissé ironikus is, hogy részben amiatt van most ilyen állapotban, mert minél távolabb akart kerülni attól a lakosztálytól illetve annak másik lakójától; és majdnem sikerült olyan messzire jutnia, ahonnan már nincs visszaút. Most meg az a leghőbb vágya, hogy valamilyen úton-módon elvonszolja magát odáig, és esetleg némi segítséget is kapjon.

Igen, tisztában volt azzal, hogy Potter nem kifejezetten jeleskedik a gyógyító varázslatok terén, emellett valószínűleg az sem különösebben érdekli, mi lehet most vele; azonban a hősi, griffendéles, "mentsünk meg mindenkit" lelkülete nem fogja hagyni, hogy ő szenvedjen még akkor sem, ha történetesen utálja őt. Hogyha mégis… nos, abba inkább jobb nem belegondolni.

Más esetben még a gondolatától is viszolygott volna, hogy pont tőle kérjen segítséget, mi több, most sem töltötte el kitörő lelkesedéssel ez a lehetőség, ám be kellett látnia, félre kell tennie a büszkeségét, mivel _ebben_ az esetben nem igazán volt egyéb választása. Vagyis volt egyéb választása, már amennyiben egy eldugott helyen lévő kastélyszálló előterében agonizálva kiszenvedni ilyen "egyéb választásnak" számít… 

Először is, talán nem ártana visszaszereznie a pálcáját, amely alig karnyújtásnyi távolságra hevert tőle, mégis olyan elérhetetlennek tűnt, mintha legalábbis tízszer ilyen messzire lett volna. Ráadásul a bal oldalán, ami még inkább nehezítette a helyzetet, mivel nemcsak egyszerűen felé nyúlnia, hanem valamennyire fordulnia is kellett, hogy jobb kezével – amit a ballal ellentétben tudott mozgatni – elérje. 

Minden erejét összeszedve egy hirtelen lendülettel – tartva attól, hogy egy lassabb mozdulat félúton megtörne – hasra fordult, miközben erőteljesen koncentrált arra, ne üvöltsön fel, sőt a lehető leghalkabb nyöszörgés se hagyja el a torkát. Akaratlanul is forró könnyek futották el szemeit, zihálva kapkodott levegő után, majd miután a fájdalom némileg enyhült, ujjai úgy fonódtak a szilfa pálcára, mintha az a világ legeslegértékesebb kincse volna.

Ezt ebben a pillanatban így is érezte, különösen egy egyszerű varázslat végrehajtását követően, mely némileg enyhítette kínjait, megnövelve az esélyét annak, hogy összeesés nélkül eljusson a szobáig, emellett nem merítette ki túlságosan. A sors furcsa fintora lett volna egy fájdalomcsillapításra használt bűbáj következtében jobblétre szenderülni.

Nagy nehezen sikerült talpra kecmeregnie, majd elvánszorognia a felvonóig, óráknak érezve a közben eltelt időt. Mielőtt megnyomta volna a gombot, néhány pillanatra nekitámaszkodott az ajtónak, hogy egy kicsit kifújja magát, és tekintete a kezében tartott pálcára siklott. Arra, ami eddig kincset ért – most viszont meg kellett tőle szabadulnia. Potter nem tudhatja meg, hogy van nála egy másik pálca is, mert nyomban felismerné, és így rájönne, honnan szerezte, ami nem lenne jó. Egyáltalán nem lenne jó. 

Körülpillantott, egy megfelelő rejtekhelyet keresve, végül jobb ötlete nem lévén becsúsztatta a közelben álló virágdézsa pereme alá, bízva abban, hogy ott senki nem fog rábukkanni – mivel rajta kívül senki nem tudja, hogy ott van. Egy ilyen nehéz ládát különben sem szoktak sűrűn arrébb hurcolászni.

Most már végre hívhatta a liftet, és hirtelen nem is tudatosult benne, hogy ehhez automatikusan a bal kezét használta. Nekidőlt a szerkezet falának, egy pillanatra behunyta szemeit, majd szemhéjai azonnal felpattantak, mikor úgy érezte, mintha mászna valami az alkarján. Odapillantott. Az előbbi mozdulattól a sebe felszakadt, és patakokban ömlött belőle a vér.

Csepp. Csepp, csepp. Csepp, csepp, csepp. Szinte hallotta, ahogy a vércseppek gyorsabban és gyorsabban követve egymást a padlóra hullnak. Ólmos fáradtság vett erőt rajta, alig bírta nyitva tartani a szemeit, akárha a vérével együtt az életereje és a kitartása is elfolyt volna. Egyre lassabban és lassabban vette a levegőt… minden mindegy…

A felvonó egy apró zökkenéssel megállt. A zökkenés alig volt észrevehető, mégis kirángatta őt ebből az apátiából.

Nem mindegy minden! Innen már csak pár lépés a lakosztály; és különben sem adhatja meg Potternek azt az örömet, hogy ilyen egyszerű módon megszabaduljon tőle.

Ezektől a gondolatoktól újult erőre kapva kilépett a liftből, majd kissé imbolygó léptekkel elindult a szoba felé, vöröslő cseppekkel hintve tele a folyosón végigfutó, halványbarna szőnyeget. Az előtérbe minden gond nélkül bejutott, és direkt nem nézett a tükör felé, mert nem akarta látni, milyen állapotban van valójában. A lakosztályba vezető ajtóval azonban akadt némi probléma: egyáltalán nem akart kinyílni. 

Hihetetlen! Ő itt éppen haldoklik, erre ez az agyalágyult pont ilyenkor jut arra az elmés elhatározásra, hogy valamilyen oknál fogva kizárja őt a lakosztályból, mintha az csak és kizárólag az övé lenne. Bedörömbölt, bár ez a szándékai szerinti dörömbölés inkább hasonlított valamiféle halk kaparászásra, mint egy erőteljes, figyelemfelhívó hangra. Már emelte a kezét, hogy megismételje az előbbi mozdulatot, kissé határozottabban, mikor nyílt az ajtó.

Meg kellett állapítania magában, hogy a másik sem egészen úgy néz ki a szokásosnál is kócosabb hajával, illetve a szemei alatt húzódó sötét árnyékokkal, mint akit skatulyából húztak elő, és el nem tudta képzelni, mit csinálhatott, ami miatt ennyire fáradtnak tűnik. Az szemmel látható volt, hogy nem sokat aludhatott az éjszaka folyamán.

\- Mi a…? Hogy a…? – Egyelőre alig tudott szóhoz jutni, ám az arcán nyoma sem volt ijedtségnek, vagy döbbenetnek, sőt semmilyen olyan reakciónak, melyet véleménye szerint a látványa kiválthatott volna, ehelyett inkább kissé idegesnek látszott.

\- Jó reggelt! – szólalt meg csevegő hangnemben, mintha az lenne a legtermészetesebb dolog a világon, hogy ő valamikor fél tíz körül eltűnik, aztán hajnalok hajnalán feltűnik szakadtan, tépetten és véresen, holott szíve szerint nyüszített volna a fájdalomtól, mivel a bűbájnak lassan kezdett elmúlni a hatása.

Ennek hallatán a másik arcszíne szinte átmenet nélkül váltott át tűzvörösbe, miközben smaragdzöld szemei határozottan villámokat szórtak.  
\- Ez már túlmegy minden határon! – üvöltötte feldúltan. – Neked teljesen elment az a csöppnyi kis eszed is?! Nincs benned egy szemernyi jóérzés sem? Mégis, mi a búbánatos, kibaszott francot akartál ezzel elérni?! Egyáltalán hogyan fordulhatott meg a fejedben ilyesmi, hogy minden szó nélkül lelépsz? Ha azt akartad… – Mivel mindezt egy szuszra hadarta el, holtakat is felébresztő hangerővel, muszáj volt néhány lélegzetvételnyi szünetet tartania, amit ő ki is használt arra, hogy közbevágjon:

\- Nem sűrűn mondok ilyet, de örülök, hogy látlak, Potter – vigyorodott el, aminek helytelen voltáról azonnal meggyőzte a tarkójába nyilalló szúrás. – Esetleg nem mehetnék beljebb, mielőtt még elvérezve összeesek itt az ajtóban? – Amint ezt kimondta, érezte, hogy az a maradék, valahonnan összekapart ereje is elhagyja, és bármennyire is szerette volna még tartani magát, egyszerűen nem ment.

Megtántorodott – pontosabban előrezuhant – és csak abban reménykedhetett, a másik elkapja, különben stílszerűen végigvágódik a padlón, amit nem biztos, hogy túlélne, vagy ha mégis, akkor Potter nem élné túl, hogy nem kapta el. Szerencsére fél pillanat múltán már erős karok fogták át biztos öleléssel tartva, és habár a hozzájuk tartozó illető újra visszanyerve hangját folyamatosan üvöltözött, ez őt már nem különösebben érdekelte, mivel nem igazán jutott el az agyáig a szavak értelme.

Azt még érezte, ahogy a másik egy lendülettel a vállára veszi, majd elindul feltehetően az ágy felé, és kósza gondolatként ugyan megfogalmazódott benne, hogy Potter igencsak jó erőben lehet, ha ilyen könnyedén felkapja; aztán amint hozzáért a feje a párnához, már meg sem próbált küzdeni az egész lényét magába szippantó, fájdalmak nélküli öntudatlanság ellen.


	8. VIII. fejezet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> \---

VIII. fejezet

Elgémberedett végtagokkal kászálódott fel a padlóról, majd mikor az ajtót kinyitva megpillantotta Malfoyt szemmel láthatóan épen és sértetlenül, hirtelen megkönnyebbülés futott át rajta, hogy ezek szerint felesleges volt az aggodalma; erre a gondolatra aztán kezdett ideges lenni.

Tehát tényleg csak szórakozott, és valóban mindössze azért tűnt el, hogy őt bosszantsa. Ő meg ostoba módon bedőlt neki, ráadásul az egész éjszakát a padlón kuporogva töltötte, ahelyett hogy egy ennek a célnak lényegesen megfelelőbb helyen – mondjuk az ágyban – aludt volna, emiatt most úgy fáj minden tagja, mintha legalábbis egy úthenger ment volna rajta keresztül, emellett olyan fáradt, hogy állva képes lenne újra elaludni. Még az sem töltötte el elégtétellel, hogy a másik sem látszott valami kipihentnek, inkább kissé elgyötört volt a tekintete.

Ezért most az a legkevesebb, hogy kitekeri a nyakát, aztán leüvölti a fejét. Vagy inkább fordítva. Nem, talán mégsem lenne szerencsés kora hajnalban ordítozni.  
\- Mi a…? Hogy a…? – Egyelőre nem igazán találta azokat a szavakat, melyek kimondása után képes lett volna viszonylag normális hangerővel kifejteni a véleményét.

\- Jó reggelt!   
Ez a csevegő stílusban odavetett köszönés volt az utolsó csepp a pohárban, és ha eddig volt is olyan kósza szándéka, hogy a többi vendégre való tekintettel megpróbálja türtőztetni magát, a pimaszul kedélyes hangnem kicsapta önuralmának maradék biztosítékait.

\- Ez már túlmegy minden határon! – üvöltötte feldúltan. – Neked teljesen elment az a csöppnyi kis eszed is?! Nincs benned egy szemernyi jóérzés sem? Mégis, mi a búbánatos, kibaszott francot akartál ezzel elérni?! Egyáltalán hogyan fordulhatott meg a fejedben ilyesmi, hogy minden szó nélkül lelépsz? Ha azt akartad… – Muszáj volt némi szünetet tartania, egyrészt mert mindezt egy levegővétellel harsogta el, másrészt mert annyira még nem borult el az agya, hogy be is vallja neki, mennyire aggódott miatta. Inkább valami olyasmit kellene mondania, hogy ezért most meg fogja fojtani, aztán valóban meg is tenni.

\- Nem sűrűn mondok ilyet, de örülök, hogy látlak, Potter. – A másik, kihasználva ezt a pillanatnyi szusszanást közbevágott, cseppet sem változtatva előbbi hanghordozásán, emellé még el is vigyorodott, bár ez a vigyor mintha kissé fájdalmasra sikerült volna.   
Örül, hogy látja?! Na, ezt nem sokáig fogja így gondolni!

\- Esetleg nem mehetnék beljebb, mielőtt még elvérezve összeesek itt az ajtóban?   
Elvérezni?! Mégis mi a nyavalyától vérezne el, mikor tökéletes testi egészségnek örvend, mindössze vállon felül van valami igencsak súlyos problémája?

Nem sok ideje volt ezen elmélkedni, mert a másik a következő pillanatban megtántorodott, majd előrezuhant, mire ő ösztönösen elkapta.  
\- Hé, Malfoy, ez kurvára nem vicces, úgyhogy légy szíves, ne játszadozz ilyenekkel! Ígérem, nem tekerem ki a nyakad, sőt hajlandó vagyok az egészet elfelejteni, csak hagyd ezt abba! Jó?! 

Hirtelen feltűnt neki valami, ami teljesen megdöbbentette, beléfojtva a további szavakat. A karjaiban pihegő testnek ugyanis nem volt… súlya. Mintha ott sem lett volna, de mégis ott volt, hiszen érezte, mint ahogy az egyre gyengülő lélegzetvételét is nyakának bőrén, azonban egyáltalán nem nehezedett rá, és ha nem tudta volna, hogy ott van, észre sem vette volna. Mikor megemelte, majd a vállára vette, akárha egyetlen tollpihét kapott volna fel; vagy még annyit sem. A párna sem nyomódott be a feje alatt, mintha tényleg ott sem lett volna… 

Ez az igencsak rémisztő helyzet kitörölte szeméből az álom utolsó morzsáit is.

Merlin szentséges szakállára! Mi a jó büdös franc folyik itt? 

Hogy vér nem, az biztos, valahol mégis vérzik – legalábbis a szavai alapján –, pontosabban elvérzik, és valóban egyre gyengül a pulzusa, holott semmilyen sérülés nincsen rajta. Ez lehetetlen!

Nem! Nem. Semmi sem lehetetlen, és most a legkevésbé sem szabadna bepánikolni, ehelyett inkább a tanultakat kellene alkalmazni. Mindössze az a bökkenő, hogy sajnos nem igazán készítették fel őket arra, mi a teendő abban az esetben, ha valaki egy láthatatlan sérülés következtében lebeg élet és halál között.

A fenébe is! Nem halhat meg itt, szinte a karjaiban – sőt, egyáltalán nem halhat meg, mert ő ezt nem fogja engedni –, egyszerűen képtelenség, hogy ne tudjon rajta segíteni!

Egyrészt, Malfoy nem fog tőle ilyen könnyedén megszabadulni… másrészt, egész hátralévő életében gyötörné a bűntudat, amiért nem indult éjszaka a keresésére, mi több, most is pocsékul érzi magát amiatt, mert nem tette, és mindazok miatt, amiket mondott neki vagy feltételezett róla. Összeszorult a szíve arra a gondolatra, hogy akár el is veszítheti, és hirtelen ráébredt, hogy semmiképpen nem akarja elveszíteni, még akkor sem, ha legtöbbször az őrületbe tudja kergetni, mert valamilyen oknál fogva mégis szüksége van rá. Nélküle nem lenne teljes az élete; vagyis nemhogy nem lenne teljes, hanem valószínűleg egészen üres lenne.

Nem! Nem fogja elveszíteni!

Gondolkozz, Harry, gondolkozz!

Talán olyan helyen sérült meg, ami nem látszik? De abban az esetben is lenne vér… valahol.

Esetleg belső vérzése van? Bár az embereknek általában nincsen tudomásuk a saját belső vérzésükről, ettől még ez a lehetőség sem zárható ki, igaz, akkor nem így mondta volna. Mindenesetre, muszáj valamiféle nyomnak, zúzódásnak lennie a testén, amennyiben ez a helyzet.

Ezt követően érte az újabb megrökönyödés, ugyanis nem tudta levenni a másikról az inget. Mintha csak átsiklott volna a keze a szöveten, és mégsem, mert meg bírta fogni, azonban hiába tudta, hogy éppen kigombolt egy gombot, vagy szándékosan beleszakított az anyagba, a látvány változatlan maradt.

Ezer ördög és pakol! Mi ez az egész? Illúzióvarázslat? De miért? És hogyan?

Lassan… itt lenne az ideje varázsló-aggyal gondolkozni. Először pálca, aztán bájitalok.  
\- Rögtön jövök, Draco! – mondta inkább csak magának, észre sem véve, hogyan szólította, miközben biztatóan megszorította a másik kissé hideg kezét, majd felpattant az ágyról, és odasprintelt a szekrényhez.

Hogy ez eddig nem jutott az eszébe! Biztosan a váratlan sokktól. Elvégre varázslók, vagy mi a szösz, még ha mugliként is kellene viselkedniük.

Egy-két perc elteltével már pálcával a kezében állt a kilebegtetett poggyászok felett – mivel azok egyikében voltak a bájitalok, melyek nagy részét maga Malfoy készítette el –, aztán leszedte róluk a védőbűbájt, legalábbis reménykedett benne, hogy sikeresen leszedte, ám gyaníthatta volna, hogy közel sem úszta meg ennyivel.

\- Ne merészelj hozzám érni, Potter! – süvítette éles hangon az egyik bőrönd, amikor megpróbálta azt kinyitni. Ennek hallatán távolugrási rekordokat döntögetve szökkent hátra, majdnem hanyatt esve, és csak egy hajszál választotta el attól, hogy darabokra átkozza a kissé harcias csomagokat.

Ezért tuti ki fogja nyírni, az egyszer biztos; először viszont talán meg kellene mentenie az életét.

\- Silentio! – mormogta néhány mélyebb lélegzetvételt követően a bőröndökre mutatva.

Ezután viszonylag könnyen, és legfőképpen egyéb kellemetlen vagy ijesztő meglepetés nélkül találta meg az aprócska bájitalos ládikát, amit egy varázslattal eredeti méretére növelt. Szerencsére minden üvegcse fel volt címkézve, hatás szerint kategorizálva, emellett – a gyengébbek kedvéért – mindegyikhez tartozott egy-egy rövid leírás, hogy milyen esetekben szabad, illetve nem szabad felhasználni őket, így neki még nagyon gondolkoznia sem kellett.

A kiválasztott bájitalokkal – fájdalom-, vérzés-, lázcsillapító, enyhe nyugtató, erősítő, vérelfogyásgátló – visszasietett az ágyhoz, majd a javasolt sorrendben megpróbálta megitatni a másikat, ügyelve arra, hogy az lehetőleg ne fulladjon meg. Ez nem volt egy egyszerű művelet, de erre legalább felkészítették őket.

Innentől kezdve pillanatnyilag mindössze egy dolgot tehetett: reménykedhetett. Reménykedhetett abban, hogy a főzetek hatásosak lesznek, mert amennyiben nem… nos, abba inkább jobb nem belegondolni. Akkor már csak a Minisztérium illetve a Szent Mungó értesítése maradt volna, mint lehetőség, azonban tartott attól, hogy ők sem tudnának sok mindent tenni egy ismeretlen eredetű és ismeretlen helyen lévő sérülés ellen, ha a bájitalok hatástalannak bizonyulnának. 

Merlinnek hála néhány perc múlva a másik pulzusa kezdett erőteljesebbé és egyenletesebbé válni, külsőre viszont semmiféle változás nem látszott, bár kívülről eddig sem utalt semmi jel arra, hogy bármi baja is lenne. Ezek szerint akármivel is van dolguk, a mágia hatásos ellene vagy rá – ennek ellenére jó lett volna tudni, mi is történt valójában. Mindenesetre megnyugtató volt az a tudat, hogy úgy tűnt, egyelőre sikerült megmentenie Malfoy életét.

Most már foglalkozhatott a többi zavaró tényezővel, többek között azzal, miért olyan könnyű a másik, akár egy tollpihe, illetve miért nem lehet róla levenni a ruhákat. A feltételezett illúzióvarázslat feloldása – egyáltalán a felderítése – azonban nem járt sikerrel, holott órákat töltött el a próbálkozással, kimerítve az összes általa ismert lehetőséget.

Ezt követően az ágyra halmozta az összes magukkal hozott könyvet, majd nekiállt valamiféle megoldást, magyarázatot, hasonló esetet keresni, bár valójában arról sem volt fogalma, mihez hasonló esetet kellene tulajdonképpen találnia. Emellett meglehetősen nehéz volt úgy lapozni, hogy egyik kezével folyamatosan Malfoy kezét fogta, szorosan összekulcsolva ujjaikat – mert azonnal tudni akart róla, ha valami változás állna be az állapotában. Legalábbis ezzel indokolta magának, miért is fogja rendíthetetlenül a kezét…

Biztos volt abban, ha a másik felébredne, lenne néhány nem éppen pozitív megjegyzése erre a tettére, az aggodalmára, de még ezt sem bánta volna.Ccsak ébredne már föl, és mondana valamit. Akármit. Könnyebben elviselné a cinizmusát, a folyamatos gúnyolódását, mint azt, hogy csak fekszik így, öntudatlanul, közvetve az ő hibájából is, ráadásul még azt sem lehet tudni, mi történt vele.

Csak néha állt föl, hogy kimenjen az erkélyre kiszellőztetni a fejét, ám pár perc elteltével rohant is vissza. Nem akarta egyedül hagyni. Ha esetleg magához térne egy fél pillanatra is, és ő pont akkor nem lenne mellette…

Még enni is csupán néhány falatot volt képes, mert minden olyan másodpercet elvesztegetettnek érzett, amit nem a megoldás, illetve a válaszok keresgélésével töltött – és a nap végére egyre csüggedtebb, reményvesztettebb lett, amiért nem talált semmit. Hogy ennyire tehetetlen. Hogy hagyta idáig fajulni ezt az egészet. Megakadályozhatta volna, ha jobban figyelt volna – és ha nem bocsátkozott volna ostoba feltételezésekbe. 

Azt tervezte, átvirrasztja az éjszakát, sőt addig nem is fog aludni, míg rá nem bukkan valamire; valami olyan információra, ami segíthet. Ha nem, akkor az általános szabályzat – és a józan ítélőképesség – szerint a holnapi nap folyamán értesítenie kell a Minisztériumot, azonban remélte, erre nem fog sor kerülni. Emellett még mindig volt egy olyan dolog, amit nem próbált ki – bár azt igazából nem szívesen, és csak a legeslegvégső esetben tette volna meg; ám úgy vélte, mindenképpen megteszi majd, amennyiben muszáj.

Hiába akart ébren maradni. Hiába nem szeretett volna aludni, amint odakint besötétedett, mintha ólomsúlyok nehezedtek volna a szemhéjára, és húzták volna egyre lefelé. Egészen sokáig küzdött az álmosság ellen, de lassan a betűk is összefolytak előtte, így arra gondolt, csupán néhány pillanatig pihenteti a szemeit…

Mikor felriadt, már újra világos volt. A nap sugarai gonosz módon megtalálták a réseket a függönyök között, és pont az arcára vetültek, kíméletlenül kirángatva őt az álomtalan alvás stádiumából. Eltartott pár percig, míg teljesen magához tért, majd rögtön az volt az első gondolata: vajon mi lehet Dracóval. Még mindig fogta a kezét, ami kellemesen meleg volt – ezek szerint olyan nagy baj nem lehet, legalábbis nem nagyobb, mint amilyen eddig volt.

Odafordította a fejét, aztán hirtelen azt kívánta, bárcsak inkább ne tette volna…


	9. IX. fejezet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> \---

IX. fejezet

_Odafordította a fejét, aztán hirtelen azt kívánta, bárcsak inkább ne tette volna…_

Döbbenten ült föl az ágyban, és próbálta megemészteni, egyáltalán felfogni a látványt.  
\- Draco? – kérdezte hitetlenkedve inkább csak magától, mivel a másiktól nem igazán számíthatott válaszra ebben az állapotában.

Valóban. Ha nem látta volna tegnap egy mára már semmissé vált illúzióbűbáj következtében látszólag teljesen épségben, és emiatt nem tudta volna, első pillantásra valószínűleg el sem hitte volna, hogy Draco Malfoy kezét szorongatja. A kezét, melyet félálomban kellemesen melegnek ítélt, most viszont érezte, hogy az valójában tűzforró, és miután térdelőhelyzetbe emelkedve végigsimított a másik homlokán, megállapíthatta, hogy annak egész teste ég a láztól.

Ez nem is volt annyira meglepő, tekintve a sérüléseit, a horzsolásokat, a zúzódásokat; szinte nem volt olyan négyzetcentiméter a bőrén, melyen ne lett volna kisebb-nagyobb karcolás vagy véraláfutás. A ruha – amit csak hatalmas jóindulattal lehetett ruhának nevezni – foszlányokban lógott róla, és ha mindez nem lett volna elég sokkoló, különös módon felismerhetőek voltak a valaha halvány-, most inkább sötétszürkének mondható ingen azok a szakadások, amiket ő okozott, mikor előző nap megpróbálta azt levenni. 

A haja piszkosszürkén, verítéktől csapzottan tapadt fejbőrére, és furcsa díszekként falevelek, ágak gabalyodtak a máskor makulátlanul ápolt, ezüstszőke tincsek közé. Az arcát borító porrétegben feltehetően könnycseppek nyomaiként világosabb csíkok húzódtak – szegénynek nagy erőfeszítésébe kerülhetett visszajutnia a szobába. Ő pedig ezt nem vette észre – még halovány gyanúként sem merült fel benne egészen addig, míg össze nem esett.

Miért? Hogyan? Ez nem történhet meg még egyszer – soha többé!

Egy picit előrehajolt, hogy megmozdítsa, további sebek után kutatva, nem mintha ezek nem lettek volna elegendőek. Némileg ugyan tétovázott, mivel nem tudta, meg merje-e egyáltalán mozdítani, vagy talán csak nagyobb kárt csinál majd vele. Ekkor látta meg azokat a mély karmolásokat a bal karján, melyek eddig takarásban voltak, és amelyek a tulajdonképpeni vérveszteséget okozták.

Merlinre! Ha megpróbálta volna… ha megpróbálta volna a megérzései ellenére levenni az inget… akár meg is ölhette volna.  
Ez… Erre a gondolatra akaratlanul is kicsordult egy könnycsepp a szeméből, aztán megrázta a fejét.

Nem! Nem fogja itt idő előtt elsiratni; különben is, Draco volna a legelső, aki egy szentimentális marhának nevezné – és valamilyen szinten még igaza is lenne –, mivel ahelyett, hogy tenne valamit, csak kesereg és sajnálkozik. Ezzel pedig a legkevésbé sem segít rajta. Most már legalább látja a sérüléseit, melyek nem nyújtanak éppen szívderítő látványt, de annyiból pozitívan változott a helyzet, hogy mostantól nem kell sötétben tapogatóznia és azon morfondíroznia, mégis mi lehet a baja.   
A bájitalok alighanem továbbra is hatásosak, utána viszont… Nem, egyelőre elegendő a bájitalokkal foglalkoznia, a kicsit kínosabbnak tűnő teendőkön ráér később is gondolkozni.

Kihúzta a kezét a tűzforró tenyérből, azaz csak kihúzta volna, azonban ekkor a másik alig észrevehetően megmozdult, majd egy elhaló nyöszörgést hallatott.  
\- Nyugi, Draco – simított végig az arcán –, itt vagyok.  
\- Ne… menj… el… – jött a suttogó felelet, ami akár neki is szólhatott volna, ő mégis valahogyan sejtette: most nem hozzá beszél.  
Egészen máshol jár. Nem lehet a tudatánál.  
\- Rögtön visszajövök – mondta megnyugtató hangon. – Nem hagylak egyedül. – Újra megpróbálta elhúzni a kezét, ám az ujjak erősödő szorítása miatt nem tudta megtenni, és igazából nem is akarta. – Nem hagylak egyedül – ismételte meg az előbbi mondatot, majd némi nyújtózkodást követően megkaparintotta pálcáját, és egy Invito segítségével az ágyra bűvölte a bájitalos ládikát.

Ugyanazokat a főzeteket alkalmazta, mint előző nap – szerencsére volt belőlük elég. A nyugtatóból biztonság kedvéért dupla adagot adott be, mivel jól tudta, mit kell majd tennie a későbbiekben; és már magába a gondolatba is belevörösödött. Amennyiben Draco esetleg, véletlenül, netalántán – egy parányi esély van rá – fölébredne közben, valószínűleg előbb gyilkolná meg, és csak aztán kezdene el gondolkozni. Úgyhogy jobb is lesz, ha egyelőre szépen nyugton marad.

Miután megitatta a másikkal a bájitalokat – ami ismételten nem volt egy egyszerű művelet –, már-már kezdte úgy érezni, elég erőt gyűjtött a rá váró feladathoz, amikor kopogást hallott.  
Lekászálódott az ágyról, kinyújtóztatta végtagjait, majd elindult az ajtó felé, miközben azon tűnődött, vajon ki lehet a kora reggeli látogató. Már a kilincsen volt a keze, azonban hirtelen eszébe jutott egy fontos dolog, így visszasietett az ágyhoz, és egy Kiábrándító bűbájt szórt Dracóra. Gyanította ugyanis, hogy akárki is áll az ajtó előtt, alighanem sikítófrászt kapna első döbbenetében, ha meglátná a párnák közt fekvő sebesültet.

Eközben a kopogás megismétlődött, kissé erőteljesebben és türelmetlenebbül.  
\- Egy pillanat! – kiáltotta válaszul. – Mindjárt megyek!

Kinyitotta az ajtót. Egy fiatal nő ácsorgott az előtérben, tipikusan szobalány uniformisban, arca és hatalmasra nyílt őzikeszemei kétségbeeséssel vegyes riadalmat tükröztek. Egy fél pillanattal később ez a riadalom mintha növekedett volna, így Harryben felmerült a kérdés, hogy valóban ennyire borzasztóan néz-e ki, valamint kósza ötletként az, hogy talán saját magára is Kiábrándító bűbájt kellett volna szórnia. Ami valószínűleg elég érdekesen vette volna ki magát.

\- Jó reggelt! – köszöntötte a lányt. – Segíthetek valamiben?  
\- Jó… jó reggelt! Mr. Potter?  
\- Igen – bólintott. – Valami baj van?  
\- Nos… nem tapasztalt mostanában… szokatlan dolgot?

Gyorsan végiggondolta a kérdésre adandó választ. Az aurortársa eltűnt egy teljes éjszakára, aztán megjelent látszólag sértetlenül illetve érezhetően súlytalanul azt mondván, hogy hamarosan elvérzik; ezt követően a mai napra furcsa módon láthatóvá váltak a sebei, és alighanem nem pihekönnyű többé.

\- Nem, semmi szokatlan – mondta végül.  
\- Úgy értem… mindketten jól vannak? Mert ugye ketten laknak a lakosztályban… Egyikőjük sem sérült meg?  
\- Nem – hazudta némi lelkifurdalással, ami csak erősebb lett, amikor észrevette a szobalány arcán az újabb kétségbeesés jeleit. – Miért?

\- Mert… – Úgy tűnt, a fiatal nő hamarosan könnyekben tör ki, aztán sóhajtott néhányat, majd iszonyatos sebességgel kezdte szavakba önteni gondolatait: – Hozzákezdenék dolgozni, ahogy minden reggel szoktam, és mikor belépek a liftbe, majdnem szívrohamot kapok… ugyanis egy hatalmas alvadtvér-folt néz velem farkasszemet. Nyugtatgatom magam, hogy biztosan van rá magyarázat, és remélhetőleg senkit nem gyilkoltak meg az éjszaka folyamán… Erre kiszállok ezen az emeleten, és látom, hogy az alig észrevehető rozsdabarna pöttyök ide vezetnek. Mondom, alig voltak észrevehetőek, de egy jó szobalány szeme ugye! Úgyhogy bekopogtam, de most már kezdek teljesen kétségbe esni, hogy fogalmam nincs, honnan került elő hirtelen ennyi vér. Nem mintha azt szeretném…

A továbbiakat igyekezett figyelmen kívül hagyni, mivel az egyre gyorsuló hadarást amúgy is alig lehetett érteni, amire még rátett egy lapáttal a walesi akcentus. Annyit azért sikerült leszűrnie, hogy nemcsak Draco sérülései, hanem valahogyan a vérnyomok is láthatóvá váltak. Ez viszont probléma – valamint óriási rejtély is egyben.

\- Látta ezt önön kívül valaki? – szakította félbe a szóáradatot.  
\- Nem. Senki – rázta meg a fejét néhány mélyebb lélegzetvételt követően. – Még a liftet is kitámasztottam, nehogy bárki is hozzám hasonlóan megrémüljön. Gondoltam ugyan, hogy szólok Simonnak, de…  
Az már nem derült ki, miért döntött úgy a lány, hogy nem szól Simonnak, mint ahogy az sem, ki az a Simon egyáltalán, mivel Harry nemes egyszerűséggel elkábította. Elkapta a lehanyatló testet, óvatosan az előtér padlójára fektette, aztán elindult kideríteni a foltok mibenlétét, illetve eltüntetni azokat.

A lift padlóján a szobalány állításának megfelelően valóban egy – ha hatalmasnak nem is mondható, de mindenképpen nagy – vérfolt terpeszkedett. Nem kellett ahhoz kiváló nyomszakértőnek lennie, hogy megállapíthassa, a vér minden bizonnyal Dracótól származik. A kérdés mindössze az, miért pont most került elő. Nem, ez valójában csak a kérdéshegyek csúcsa, mert lényegében minden megmagyarázhatatlan és érthetetlen ezzel az egésszel kapcsolatban.

Egyelőre semmilyen ötlete nem volt, így a töprengés helyett inkább gyorsan körülnézett, majd miután megbizonyosodott arról, senki nem láthatja, eltüntette a nyomokat; végül visszament a lakosztály előterébe az elkábított lányhoz. Letérdelt mellé, eszméletre térítette, mire szegény értetlenül pislogva tekintett fel rá, és látszott rajta, mekkora erőfeszítésébe kerül összeszednie emlékfoszlányait, különösen azért, mert Harry igyekezett ebben megakadályozni.

Igaz, nem volt olyan jó a legilimencia terén, mint egy Malfoy, annyit azonban sikerült elérnie, hogy ha teljesen nem is, de valamennyire eloszlatta a szobalány gyanúját, aki rövidesen elnézést kért a kora reggeli zavarásért, aztán távozott. Harry egy hatalmas sóhajjal csukta be mögötte az ajtót, és hirtelen iszonyatos fáradtság tört rá. Nekidőlt az előtér falának, néhány pillanatra lehunyta a szemeit, aztán mikor kinyitotta őket, meglátta magát a tükörben, és elborzadt.

Alighanem még egy háromnapos vízihulla is épületesebb, lélekemelőbb valamint élettelibb látványt nyújtott volna, mint ő most; és így már teljesen érthetővé vált a nemrég a lány arcáról leolvasott, növekvő rémület. Valószínűleg nem sűrűn fordul elő ebben a kastélyszállóban, hogy egy vendég ennyire nyúzottan néz ki. 

Talán nem ártana végre normálisan kipihennie magát, esetleg ennie valamit, meg persze a fésűvel – amivel eddig sem volt barátinak mondható a viszonya – újra megismerkednie, illetve kevesebbet aggódnia Dracóért. De lehetetlen nem aggódni érte, ha egyszer ilyen állapotba került a saját ostobasága és meggondolatlansága miatt. Hogyan indulhatott el egyedül, mindenféle fegyver nélkül egy teljesen ismeretlen terepre?!

Érezte, hogy kezd rá dühös lenni, sőt nemcsak kezd, hanem már az is. Ha nem lenne ilyen önfejű, "én bármit megtehetek, mert Draco Malfoy vagyok, különben is mindenki más le van ejtve" gondolkodású, és nem az kötné le minden egyes percét, hogy azon agyaljon, hogyan tudná őt minél jobban kiborítani, akkor nem itt tartanának. Ráadásul most még arra is rákényszerült, hogy elkábítson egy ártatlan mugli lányt, majd legilimenciát alkalmazzon rajta… És mégis miért?! Mert őmalfoysága úgy gondolta, hogy neki mindenképpen hősködnie kell – vagy a fene se tudja, mire gondolhatott valójában, mindenesetre sikerült őt ismételten nagyszerű helyzetbe hoznia!

Aztán ráébredt, hogy a másik még nála is lényegesen rosszabb helyzetben van, és a legkevésbé sem akarhatott megsebesülni; valamint, hogy az események alakulásában ő maga is legalább ugyanolyan hibás. Ez a gondolat azonnal eloszlatta haragját. Azzal nem segít rajta, ha dühöng; ami megtörtént, azon már úgysem tud változtatni, ehelyett inkább azzal kellene törődnie, hogy a lehető legkörültekintőbben ellássa a sérüléseit. 

Visszament a lakosztályba, feloldotta róla a bűbájt, és továbbra is ugyanolyan szívszorító volt így látnia, mint néhány perccel korábban. Soha többé nem fogja hagyni, hogy ilyen őrültséget csináljon. Vigyázni fog rá. Mert ugyan Draco Malfoy sok gondot tud okozni, ha akar, ha nem, de… neki akkor is, valamilyen furcsa okból kifolyólag szüksége van rá. Talán mert tényleg nem normális…

Megrázta a fejét. Lesz még ideje ezen merengeni, valószínűleg több is, mint szeretné; sőt az sem biztos, hogy van értelme vagy egyáltalán bármi jelentősége merengeni ezen, mivel Draco utálja őt. Azonban eddig ő is azt hitte, hogy utálja a másikat, most meg… Miért kell mindennek ennyire bonyolultnak és zavarosnak lennie? Elképzelhető, hogy már régóta nem is utálja, és pont emiatt idegesítette a viselkedése? Meg még egy csomó olyan kérdés, melyekre jó lenne megtalálni a válaszokat – de nem most. Először gondoskodnia kell róla, ha már látja a sebeket, aztán eltöprenghet mindazon, ami töprengésre ad okot. Rengeteg mindenen.

Egy pálcaintéssel megszabadította a másikat a ruháitól, majd zavartan elfordította a fejét. Hiába próbálta, nem tudott rá úgy nézni, mintha csak egy beteg lenne. Még így, ilyen összetörten is túl sok volt benne a… Draco.  
Úgy érezte, az elkövetkezendő percek igencsak érdekesek lesznek – és fölöttébb… kínosak.


	10. X. fejezet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> \---

X. fejezet

Másnap Harry a reggelire rendelt lekváros pirítóst majszolgatta, narancslevet kortyolgatva hozzá, és néha-néha az ágy felé pillantott, ahol a másik továbbra is totális öntudatlanságban hevert – holott már tegnap este magához kellett volna térnie. Felsóhajtott, majd megdörgölte a tarkóját. Mégsem lett volna szabad túladagolni a nyugtatófőzetet.

Persze így is épp elég zavarba ejtő volt az a fürdőszobai jelenet, és még inkább az lett volna, ha Draco közben véletlenül fölébred, majd belefojtja őt a vízbe, mielőtt végiggondolja, mit keresnek együtt a hatalmas méretű kádban tetőtől-talpig meztelenül. Pontosabban Harry nem volt meztelen, ez azonban mit sem javított volna a helyzetén, ismerve aurortársa természetét. 

Mielőtt még túlzottan belemerült volna a képsorok visszaidézésébe – ugyanis immár a saját szemével is meggyőződhetett arról, hogy a másiknak tényleg minden testrésze tökéletes –, egészen más irányba terelte a gondolatait. Továbbra is kereste a válaszokat azokra a kérdésekre, hogy hogyan sebesülhetett meg Draco, és hogy ki vagy mi sebesíthette meg ilyen súlyosan. 

Egy valamiben biztos volt: a sérüléseket nem vérfarkas okozta. Egyrészt nincsen telihold, másrészt meg egy vérfarkas-támadás után nem így nézett volna ki, hanem valószínűleg még ennél is rosszabbul. A bal felkarján lévő mély karmolás – amely mostanra már majdhogynem begyógyult – inkább utalt valami macskaféle ragadozóra, mint farkasra. 

Hirtelen felpattant, majd kirohant az erkélyre. Eszébe jutott a parkban látott macskaszerű sziklaformáció, és meg akart bizonyosodni róla, hogy az továbbra is ott áll-e. Ott állt. Rendíthetetlenül, mozdulatlanul, semmiféle életjelenséget nem mutatva. Megcsóválta a fejét. Az természetes, hogy a varázsvilágban a dolgok bűbájok hatására életre kelhetnek, a mugliknál azonban nem nagyon akad példa élettelen tárgyak megelevenedésére. Ennek ellenére ott motoszkált benne az a sejtelem, hogy közelebbről is meg kellene vizsgálni azt a szoborszerűséget, nincs-e rajta némi… vér.

Tegnap nem igazán volt lehetősége elmélkedni ezeken a rejtélyeken, mivel a fürdetés végeztével ő maga is megfürdött, rendbe szedte magát, hogy kevésbé hasonlítson egy vízi hullára, aztán a szobaszervizzel hozatott föl magának ennivalót, végül lefeküdt pihenni. Olyan kimerült volt, hogy amint párnát ért a feje, azonnal elnyomta az álom, és talán fel sem kelt volna reggelig, ha a kora esti órákban az ajtó felől érkező dörömbölés föl nem zavarja. 

Személyesen a megérkezésükkor is szolgálatban lévő idős recepciós kereste fel őket – vagyis őt – azzal a hírrel, hogy holnapután – a mai naphoz képest holnap – valóban megürül néhány szoba, és az iránt érdeklődött, hogy igényt tartanak-e még a külön elszállásolásra. Bizalmaskodó mosollyal hozzátette, hogy sejti a nemleges választ, már csak abból kiindulva, hogy eddig ki sem mozdultak a lakosztályból. Harry nem szerette volna az orrára kötni, hogy társa már közel két napja fekszik magatehetetlenül az ágyban, ehelyett elpirult a feltételezésre, megerősítve ezzel az öregúr gyanúját. 

Egy pillanatra megfordult ugyan a fejében, hogy visszautasítja a felkínált lehetőséget, aztán rájött, hogy nem lenne túl jó ötlet elvágni az egyetlen menekülési útvonalat. Igaz, hogy egy griffendéles – aki ráadásul maga Harry Potter – nem szokott megfutamodni, Draco Malfoy viszont a tapasztalatai alapján kizárólag addig kedvelhető, amíg meg nem szólal. Most egészen jól kijöttek így, hogy eszméletlen, de ki tudja, mi lesz a helyzet, amikor magához tér. 

Rövid hezitálást követően lefoglalta tehát a külön lakosztályt – elvégre nem okozna különösebb anyagi megrázkódtatást, amennyiben mégsem lenne rá szükség –, majd megköszönte a férfi kedvességét. A portás erre megjegyezte, hogy ő mennyivel barátságosabb, mint a szőke, aztán átnyújtott egy prospektust, hozzátéve, hogy két nappal ezelőtt már a barátjának is adott egyet. Konkrétan az élettárs szót használta, de Harry ezt inkább elengedte a füle mellett. 

Csak miután bezárta az ajtót, merült fel benne, hogy lányos zavarában meg sem kérdezte a recepcióstól, hogy az pontosan mikor és milyen körülmények között találkozott Dracóval. Nem hitte, hogy a joviális ábrázatú férfinak bármi köze is lenne az ügyhöz, esetleges szemtanúként azonban segíthetett volna. Mivel azonban ezt a kérdést maga az érintett is meg tudja majd válaszolni, így nem tartotta szükségesnek, hogy a portás után menjen. Jobban belegondolva egyébként is furcsa lett volna erről faggatózni.

Az öregúr távozása után átlapozta a kiadványt, melynek halvány barack alapon rózsaszín, piros és bordó szívecskékkel tarkított előlapjára cikornyás, arany betűkkel nyomtatták a "Földi Éden Kastélyszálló" nevet. A belső oldalakat is ez a színvilág jellemezte, rajtuk szépia tónusú képekkel a kastélyról valamint annak környékéről, a képek közti teret pedig hosszabb-rövidebb szövegblokkok töltötték ki.

Az épület történetének ismertetésére nem pazaroltak sok karaktert, mindössze annyi derült ki a néhány sorból, hogy a hely évtizedekig elhagyatottan állt, míg a mostani, romantikus lelkű, ismeretlen nevű tulajdonos meg nem vásárolta alig több mint egy évvel ezelőtt, majd pénzt és energiát nem sajnálva renováltatta, hogy ismét régi pompájában tündököljön. Az a cél vezérelte, hogy az ide érkező párok minden gondjukat-bajukat elfeledve kellemesen érezhessék magukat, és kizárólag egymásnak, az egymás iránt érzett szerelmüknek élhessenek itt tartózkodásuk alatt. Nem csoda, hogy miután a kastélyszálló híre elterjedt, villámgyorsan népszerűvé vált. 

Az igényes, korhű belső kialakítás mellett a külső helyszínek is elvarázsolták az ide látogatókat: a gyönyörű parkra maga Harry is rálátott az ablakból, és már idefele jövet észrevette a kristálytiszta vizű csónakázótavat. Emellett a prospektus szerint volt még a közelben néhány kilátó, egy-két barlang és egy vízesés is, ő pedig elhatározta magában, hogy ez utóbbit – akár egyedül, akár Dracóval, de – mindenképpen meg fogja nézni. 

A kikapcsolódást szolgáló programok nagy része szintén izgalmasnak tűnt. A "Cupido nyila" fedőnevet viselő íjászat kipróbálása éppoly érdekesen hangzott, mint a faluban található skanzen meglátogatása lovas kocsival, illetve a szerelmesek szénabála-labirintusa. Minden de minden a szerelemről szólt, sütött a sorok közül a szentimentalizmus, és ő úgy érezte, keresve sem találhattak volna az első közös akciójukra ennél rosszabb helyet… vagy jobbat. Egyszerűen képtelen volt eldönteni. Mint ahogy arra sem tudott rájönni, kinek fordulhatott meg a fejében az az abszurd ötlet, hogy pont őket küldjék el ide. Nem ismert olyan embert, aki mindkettejüket ennyire utálta volna…

A következő lapon néhány sort áthúztak fekete filctollal – alighanem nem volt idejük még új prospektust nyomtatni. Harry egy bűbáj segítségével eltávolította a tintát, és azonnal nyilvánvalóvá vált számára, hogy valami miatt az éjszakai rendezvényeket szanálták. Ebből arra következtetett, hogy az, ami Dracót megtámadta, éjjelente garázdálkodik, mi több erről az itt dolgozók is tudhatnak – az az illető legalábbis mindenképp, aki megpróbálta eltüntetni a programfüzet ezen részét. 

A legutolsó oldalon egy kalandjátékra invitálták a szerelmeseket, melynek főnyereményeként a győztes pár eltölthetett egy délelőttöt a kastélyszálló titokzatos tulajdonosának társaságában. Harry gyanította, hogy beszélniük kellene a rejtélyes férfival – vagy nővel –, aki az olvasottak alapján nem szívesen mutatkozott a nyilvánosság előtt. Mindössze az volt a kérdés, hogyan fogja rávenni a másikat arra, hogy részt vegyenek egy mugli vetélkedőn.

Úgy vélte, az talán elegendő érv lesz Draco számára, hogy ezáltal minél hamarabb lezárhatják az ügyet, és megszabadulhatnak egymástól – mely gondolatra megmagyarázhatatlan szomorúság szorította össze szívét. Biztosra vette, hogy aurortársa csakis azért merészkedett ki éjszaka egyedül, pálca nélkül a sűrű, sötét erdőbe egy feltételezett vérfarkas nyomába eredve, mert ki nem állhatja őt. Máskülönben miért vetemedett volna ekkora meggondolatlanságra?

Igaz, neki is legalább akkora felelőssége volt abban, hogy idáig fajult a helyzet, mint a másiknak. Nem kellett volna folyamatosan minden egyes megjegyzésére ugrani, ahogyan az sem bizonyult jó húzásnak, hogy utána megpróbálta semmibe venni. Elvégre egy Malfoyt az bosszant a leginkább, ha nem figyelnek rá; ha nem vált ki semmiféle reakciót az emberből. Egy arany középút lett volna a legjobb, ennek a kettőnek az ötvözésével – csak arról nem volt fogalma, hogy ezt mégis hogyan csinálja. Mindig is elég végletesen gondolkozott és viselkedett – főleg vele kapcsolatban. 

Még azért is Dracót hibáztatta, amiért tönkrement a tökéletes kapcsolata Ginnyvel – ami természetesen korántsem volt annyira tökéletes. Kedvelte a lányt, jól kijöttek egymással, de mindig inkább barátként és Ron kishúgaként tekintett rá, és sosem érezte a közelében azt a lángoló, mindent elemésztő szenvedélyt, amit másvalaki közelében viszont igen. Mikor már ezt a bizonyos másvalakit képzelte maga mellé az ágyba, és fantáziáiban a vörös tincsek helyett ezüstszőkével játszadoztak ujjai, azt javasolta Ginnynek: legyen vége; aki ezt zokszó nélkül tudomásul vette. Alighanem ő is érezte, hogy nem stimmel köztük valami, és a lány azóta már meg is találta a boldogságot régi-új barátja, Dean Thomas oldalán.

Harry ezután még az eddigieknél is jobban gyűlölte Draco Malfoyt. Gyűlölte, mert nem szerethette, és nem is értette, hogy miért akarná egyáltalán szeretni. Mit lehetne rajta szeretni? Ki lehetne annyira őrült, hogy szeretni akarja? Hiszen arrogáns. Cinikus. Gőgös. Azt hiszi magáról, hogy bármit megtehet. Ráadásul olyan távolságtartó mindenkivel, úgy taszítja el magától az embereket, akárha folyamatos távtaszító bűbájokat szórna a szélrózsa minden irányába. Senkit nem hajlandó közel engedni magához – bár az emberek úgy általában nem is vágytak arra, hogy közel kerüljenek hozzá; hacsak nem ment el az eszük.

Sziklaszilárd elhatározással igyekezett róla nem tudomást venni – csakhogy egy Malfoyjal kapcsolatban ez már eredendően hamvában holt ötletnek számított. Aztán megpróbálta kiverni a fejéből – ellenben mindössze ezen szándék első feléig jutott el sikeresen; azt viszont számtalanszor megismételte. Keresgélte a racionális magyarázatokat – de nem találta őket. Vannak olyan dolgok, amelyekre egyszerűen nem létezik racionális magyarázat. 

Ha már a férfiakhoz (is) vonzódik, akkor miért pont hozzá? Hiszen amint híre ment a szingliségének, rengeteg ajánlatot kapott mindkét nem képviselőitől – és konzekvensen visszautasította őket. Mi nem volt meg bennük, ami benne igen? Vagy mi olyan volt bennük, ami benne nem? Kedvesség, báj, jóindulat… nos, ezek nem képezték Draco alaptermészetének a részét; és ezzel a megállapítással párhuzamosan véste fel saját tulajdonságainak listájára a mazochizmust. 

És most, amikor majdnem elveszítette, ébredt rá arra, hogy voltaképpen tök felesleges mindenféle racionális magyarázat. Draco Malfoy a legnagyobb rejtély a világon, nagyobb rejtély, mint ez az egész ügy, aminek a megoldására iderendelték őket, Harry Potter pedig a legalkalmasabb személy arra, hogy megfejtse ezt a rejtélyt. Elvégre Harry Potter mindig is szerette a kihívásokat… és talán sosem volt normális.

Tegnap este ezekkel a gondolatokkal hajtotta álomra a fejét, és sem ereje, sem kedve nem volt ahhoz, hogy a másik talányon töprengjen. Most pedig, ahogy itt állt az erkélyen, a tárcából kivett utolsó szál cigarettát morzsolgatva, miközben elnézett a messzeségbe, elméleteket gyártott arra vonatkozólag, hogy Draco hogyan fog viselkedni. Arra mérget mert volna venni, hogy pokoli dühös lesz, amiért ő megsemmisítette az összes bűzrudacskát – bár bizonyára van még a bőröndjében néhány dobozzal. 

Az elméletgyártás végén aztán arra a döntésre jutott, hogy bárhogyan alakuljanak is a dolgok, nem fogja feladni egykönnyen. Nem hagyja felhúzni magát és nem fog kiakadni, ellenben oda fog rá figyelni és törődni vele – még akkor is, ha a másik ezt nem szeretné, és a legkevésbé sem fogja hagyni. 

A halál torkából már megmentette, és önmagától, a saját önsorsrontásától is meg kell mentenie – ezt sugallta a griffendéles megmentési kényszer, és valami más; valami, ami megnevezhetetlen. Úgy érezte, egyszer az életben muszáj megértenie a viselkedését – vagy legalább kísérletet tenni rá –, és megpróbálni belesni a szenvtelen ridegség álarca mögé, a közönyösség maszkja mögé, amely olyannyira Draco Malfoy részévé vált, hogy talán le sem tudja már venni.

De. Le tudja venni. A kocsiban. Amikor megcsikizte. Egy pillanatra sikerült, és neki ezt az állapotot kell valahogyan újra elérnie. Talán egy újabb csikizéssel – talán valami mással. A jeget fel lehet olvasztani tűzzel; a tüzet el lehet oltani jéggel. A kérdés csak az, melyikből van több…

Úgy vélte, minden lehetőséget végigzongorázott magában, és minden eshetőségre felkészült, így visszament a szobába, magához vette a pálcáját, majd leült az ágy szélére Draco mellé. Egy darabig csak nézte, már-már azt is mondhatta volna, hogy gyönyörködött benne, mert tényleg szép volt így, álomba merülve – akár a mugli mesék megelevenedett szőke hercege. 

Szentimentális marha! 

Miután rendre utasította magát gondolatban, óvatosan ébresztgetni kezdte a másikat, és nagyon bízott abban, hogy annyira mégsem adagolta túl azt a nyugtatófőzetet. Szerencsére nem. A hosszú, sűrű szempillák egy kis idő múltán meg-megrebbentek, és Draco végre kinyitotta a szemét. 

\- Hol vagyok? És te… ki vagy? – kérdezte kissé rekedtes hangon, tétován, halkan; a szürke szempár némi riadalmat és értetlenséget tükrözött. 

Harry érezte, ahogy a fagyos félelemmel kevert kétségbeesés végigkúszik a gerince mentén, majd az arcáig érve eltorzítja vonásait. Mindenre felkészült, csak erre nem. Fel sem merült benne, hogy Draco akkora ütést kaphatott a tarkójára, ami miatt nem emlékszik. De amikor visszaért a szobába, akkor még tudta, hogy ő kicsoda, és hogy hol van. Akkor viszont… csakis az ápolgatás közben történhetett valami. 

Vajon mit ronthatott el? Véletlenül kimondott esetleg egy Exmemoriamot? Vagy a nagy izgalomban félreolvasta az egyik üvegcse feliratát és felejtés bájitalt itatott vele? Esetleg ő maga verte be valamibe Draco fejét? Mondjuk a kád peremébe, az ajtófélfába vagy… akárhova?

Mihez kezdjen most ezzel az eddigieknél is abszurdabb szituációval? Mit mondjon neki? Hogyan adagolja be, hogy kik ők, és mit keresnek kettecskén egy nászutas lakosztályban? Egyáltalán… rázúdíthatja egyszerre ezt a rengeteg információt? Megannyi kérdés – semmi válasz.

Rendben. Felesleges pánikba esni, mert az jottányit sem javít a dolgokon. Ha ez a helyzet, akkor először azt kell kideríteni, hogy mi miatt vesztette el a memóriáját a másik, aztán pedig megpróbálni megoldani a problémát.


	11. XI. fejezet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> \---

XI. fejezet

Amikor föleszmélt, hirtelen még a saját nevét sem tudta volna megmondani, nemhogy azt, hogy hol van. Olyan kábának érezte magát, mintha valaki nyugtatófőzetet itatott volna vele – több adagot is. A feje tompán sajgott, és e tompa sajgás feszítő fájdalomba csapott át, amint szemét kinyitva megpillantotta maga körül azt a minden vöröset.

Semmi kétség: egy gonosz griffendéles elrabolta és elkábította; csakhogy a gonosz griffendéles már önmagában paradoxon, hiszen a mardekárosok gonoszak – ők viszont mindahányan velejükig romlottak. Ezzel a gondolatsorral párhuzamosan tértek vissza emlékei; minden egyes emléke – olyan emlékek is, amelyeket legszívesebben örökre elfeledett volna.

Szédelegve ült föl az ágyban, aztán végigtapogatta és végigmustrálta magát, fokozott figyelmet szentelve a bal felkarján lévő, szinte láthatatlan sérülésnek, és kénytelen volt megállapítani, hogy Potter egész jó munkát végzett – különösen annak ismeretében, hogy nem kifejezetten jeleskedik a gyógyításban. Tényleg, vajon merre lehet? Nem mintha annyira hiányolná, de a másik mégiscsak megmentette az életét. Elegendő lesz, ha halkan elrebeg neki egy köszönömöt? 

A Fiú Aki Túlélte és később a Fiú Aki Legyőzte bizonyára egészen máshoz van hozzászokva: a folyamatos hálálkodáshoz, a körülrajongáshoz, a dicsfényben fürdőzéshez, a hősként való ünnepléshez – ilyen, és ehhez hasonló dolgokhoz. Felül akart kerekedni rajta, ehelyett a lekötelezettjévé vált. Hányszor fogja ezt felemlegetni? Hányszor fogja az orra alá dörgölni? A fenébe Potterrel, ezzel az elcseszett helyzettel, meg azzal is, akinek mindezt köszönhetik! Ki utálhatja mindkettejüket annyira, hogy összezárta őket egy nászutas lakosztályba?

Az ablak felé tekintett, és a vastag, vörös függönyön keresztül, alig kivehetően meglátta a másik sziluettjét. Mit csinálhat? Már megint a tájat csodálja? Mi lehet olyan érdekes egy tök átlagos kastély minden bizonnyal tök átlagos parkjában? A Malfoy-kúria környéke látatlanban is ezerszer szemet gyönyörködtetőbb – igaz, mostanság nem nagyon akad, aki gyönyörködhetne benne.

Mihelyst észlelte, hogy a körvonal megmozdul, visszahanyatlott a párnára alvást mímelve. Kíváncsi volt arra, mit fog tenni Potter, miután bejön, így sűrű szempillái fátyolán át figyelemmel kísérte minden mozdulatát. Volt valami izgalmas abban, hogy megleste, amint gondterhelt homlokráncolással végigsétál a szobán, magához veszi a pálcáját, majd letelepszik mellé az ágyra. Érezte, ahogy a puha matrac besüpped alatta.

Először csak zavarta, hogy nézi, és még inkább az, _ahogyan_ nézi. Aztán kezdte frusztrálni, idegesíteni és egyben dühíteni. Miért bámulja _így_ ez az ütődött? Őt is megtámadta valami – mondjuk egy agyrágó bogár –, és felzabálta azt a néhány kóbor agysejtjét is? Az ilyesféle pillantások: mind-mind csak hazugság – vagy amennyiben eleinte nem is, előbb-utóbb úgyis azzá válnak. Ezt pedig minél hamarabb Potter tudomására kell hozni, mielőtt még túlságosan beleringatná magát valami idióta ábrándba, feltételezésbe, tévképzetbe. Hiszen ő, mármint Draco Malfoy, kizárólag olyankor kedvelhető, amikor – jobb esetben – alszik, vagy – rosszabb esetben – nincs eszméleténél.

Nem is tudta, honnan jött az ötlet, de kétségkívül ez volt az egyik leggonoszabb és legszemetebb dolog, ami valaha megfordult a fejében. Ha ezen nem akad ki, akkor semmin – és így visszaáll az eredeti status quo. Szükségtelen, hogy bárki is ilyen ellágyult tekintettel fürkéssze, az meg még szükségtelenebb, hogy pont ő – ezen mit sem változtat, hogy tényleg szépek azok a zöld szemei, és egészen normálisnak tűnik most, hogy kivételesen nem üvöltözik vele. Ami nem sokáig lesz így.

Mikor észlelte, hogy a másik, felé nyújtva kezét ébresztgetni kezdi, sűrű pislogások közepette felpillantott, és igyekezett minden színészi képességét latba vetve riadtnak és értetlennek látszani, mielőtt kinyögte volna azt a bizonyos két mondatot:   
\- Hol vagyok? És te… ki vagy? – kérdezte kissé rekedtes hangon, alig hallhatóan és szándékolt tétovasággal, bár átfutott az agyán, hogy talán mégsem annyira szerencsés elképzelés egy pálcával felfegyverzett Harry Potterrel ujjat húzni, hiszen anélkül is elég veszélyes tud lenni. De csak nem fogja megátkozni. Egy becsületes griffendéles sosem tenne ilyet.

Az, hogy a kis színjáték működik, azonnal leolvasható volt az egyre kétségbeesettebbé váló vonásokról. Draco egy röpke pillanatra megsajnálta, amiért ezt csinálja vele – aztán gyorsan meggyőzte magát arról, hogy Potter, pontosabban a hülye viselkedése és bámulása kényszerítette erre a lépésre; voltaképpen tehát kizárólag saját magának köszönheti ezt az egészet. 

\- A neved… Draco Malfoy – közölte némi hezitálást követően. – Én Harry Potter vagyok, és mi… egy furcsa ügyön dolgoztunk, amikor… súlyosan megsebesültél, és közben valami miatt… elveszítetted az emlékeidet. Megpróbáljuk kideríteni az okát, és utána…  
\- Te meg én… együtt vagyunk? – Draco határozottan szórakoztatónak találta a szituációt, és miután csodálkozást imitálva felmérte környezetét, úgy vélte, ez a kérdés igencsak helyénvaló. 

Emellett érdekelte, hogy Potter kihasználja-e a helyzetet, és ha kihasználta volna… Nem használta ki, csupán összeszorított szájjal megrázta a fejét, és arca alig észrevehetően rózsásra színeződött. Kénytelen-kelletlen ismét konstatálta, hogy a másik valóban aranyos, amikor elpirul.

\- Nyugi, Potter, csak vicceltem – vigyorodott el szélesen. – Szerinted el tudnálak valaha felejteni? – Ezt meg most miért kellett? Vitathatatlanul elég nagy ütést kaphatott a fejére; más magyarázat erre a hibbant, kérdésszerű megjegyzésre nem lehet.  
\- Micsoda?! – A zavartság pírját a harag vöröse váltotta fel. 

\- Ugyan már, ne kapd fel a vizet! – mondta bosszantóan csevegő hangnemben, miközben felült, ezáltal a testük a kívánatosnál kicsit közelebb került egymáshoz. – Kíváncsi voltam, szorult-e beléd a kelleténél több mardekáros jellem… – duruzsolta alig néhány centire a másik fülétől.  
\- Mardekáros jellem? – értetlenkedett, majd elhúzódott; bizonyára ráébredhetett, hogy mit is akar jelenteni tulajdonképpen ez a célzás. – Talán… Az viszont tutifix, hogy beléd tényleg nem szorult egy szemernyi jóérzés sem – sóhajtotta csalódottan, aztán hirtelen fölpattant, és idegtépő fel-alá járkálásba kezdett az ágy mellett. 

Draco egészen beleszédült, így egy kis idő múltán már meg sem próbálta követni tekintetével a másikat. Potter ingerült és megbántott – ő pedig pontosan ezt szerette volna elérni. Akkor mégis miért érzi magát emiatt ennyire pocsékul?

Teljes testével felé fordult, lábait lelógatva az ágyról, készen arra, hogy félrevetődjön egy esetleges átok vagy rontás elől, végül vett egy mély levegőt, hogy kinyögjön valami bocsánatkérés-félét. Potter azonban pontosan ugyanezt a pillanatot választotta, hogy megtorpanva zsebre vágja pálcáját, összefonja mellkasa előtt karjait, megmagyarázhatatlanul különös tekintettel rámeredjen, és a tőle megszokottól homlokegyenest eltérő, félelmetes higgadtsággal belekezdjen a prédikációba: 

\- Van fogalmad róla, hogy min mentem keresztül az elmúlt két napban? – Két nap? Eddig azt hitte, hogy csak pár óra telt el, amióta fölvonszolta magát a lakosztályba. Potter valóban béna egy gyógyító… – Mindjárt gondoltam, hogy nincs. Tudod, olyan normálatlan vadbarom állat vagyok, legalábbis szerinted, és most már szerintem is, hogy bizony aggódom más emberek miatt. Még akkor is, ha történetesen miattad kell aggódnom, de hidd el, igyekszem a közeljövőben felhagyni vele. Mondjuk nem is értem, minek beszélek itt neked. Úgysem ismered az aggodalom szó jelentését…

Hogy merészeli?! Potternek a leghaloványabb sejtelme sincs arról, miről magyaráz… ennek ellenére sikerült a legfájóbb pontot megtalálnia. Senkinek sem kívánta mindazt a nyomasztó szorongást és szenvedést, amit az elmúlt években – különösen az elmúlt egy évben – át kellett élnie, és testközelből végignéznie, hogy az, aki a világon a legfontosabb a számára, lassacskán felemészti önmagát. Égni kezdett a szeme a felidézett érzésektől, de nem akarta megadni a másiknak azt az örömet, hogy sírni lássa, így inkább nyelt egy nagyot, majd magára öltötte a gúny páncélját, mely már annyiszor tett jó szolgálatot és védelmezte meg.

\- Komolyan, mégis mire számítottál? Hogy majd térdre borulok előtted, és ódákat zengek hozzád, ó Szent Potter?! – kérdezte maró szarkazmussal.  
\- Egy köszönöm is elég lett volna – felelte halkan. – Bármit is gondolsz rólam, sosem szerettem a rivaldafényt és az eltúlzott hálálkodást, bár… azért te ismét alulmúltad önmagad – tette hozzá csüggedten. – Miért csinálod ezt, Draco? Miért taszítod el magadtól az embereket?

\- Tévedsz, Potter. Nem taszítom el az embereket, mivel közel sem engedem őket magamhoz… – A beismerés fájó volt ugyan, azonban igaz, és nem is értette, miért mondja ezt el pont neki.   
\- Ezzel csak azt éred el, hogy a végén… nem marad senkid.  
\- Megint csak tévedsz, Potter. Nekem már most sincs senkim…  
\- És valóban azt szeretnéd, hogy ez… örökre így legyen?  
Draco vékony vonallá préselte ajkait, miközben felállt az ágyról, majd eleinte imbolygó, ám egyre magabiztosabbá váló léptekkel elindult a fürdőszoba irányába, végül egy lendületes, határozott mozdulattal bevágta maga mögött az ajtót.

Bamm! Harry önkéntelenül is összerezzent az ágyúdörrenésnek is beillő hang hallatán. Megsemmisülten meredt maga elé. És még róla szokták azt híresztelni, hogy kiszámíthatatlan. Sok mindenre felkészült, de erre nem – és ha nem az lett volna, aki, akkor keserűen állapította volna meg magában, hogy Draco Malfoyból egyszerűen lehetetlen felkészülni. 

Csakhogy az ő szótárában a lehetetlen szó, mint olyan még véletlenül sem szerepelt – ahogyan a szinonimái sem. Nem úgy nem szerepelt, hogy a magyarázat részben nem írtak róla semmit, hanem úgy, hogy az "L"-betűs szavak hosszú lajstromában senki nem akadhatott volna rá – már amennyiben bárki is kereste volna. 

Vajon mit érthetett az alatt Draco, hogy nincsen már senkije? 

Azzal tisztában volt, hogy mi történt Lucius Malfoyjal – _mindenki_ tisztában volt vele; habár _senki_ nem tudta, _hogyan_ is történt pontosan. Ez idáig azonban abban a hitben élt, hogy Narcissa Malfoy tökéletes testi egészségnek örvend, csupán nem szívesen mozdul ki a Malfoy-kúria falai közül, és még kevésbé szívesen találkozik a fián kívül mással. Jobban belegondolva… már körülbelül egy éve nem hallott róla _semmit_ ; az viszont nem maradhatott volna titokban, ha meghalt volna.

Hogyan lehetne erre tapintatosan rákérdezni? Egyáltalán… szabad ilyesmire tapintatosan rákérdezni? Ami pedig még fontosabb: Draco hajlandó lenne egy ilyen kérdésre őszintén válaszolni? Esetleg meg kellene várni, amíg megnyílik annyira, hogy ő maga hozza szóba a témát? Amilyen ellenségesen viselkedik mindenkivel – legfőképpen vele –, abból kiindulva ez utóbbi nyilvánvalóan elképzelhetetlen. 

Az elképzelhetetlen azonban tekinthető a lehetetlen szinonimájának, így Harry csak még elszántabbá vált azzal az elhatározásával kapcsolatban, hogy kiderítse, milyen rejtélyek húzódhatnak Draco Malfoy viselkedésének hátterében. És amikor Harry Potter egyszer elhatároz valamit, akkor senki – még maga az érintett – sem akadályozhatja meg abban, hogy ha szükséges, akár tűzön-vízen keresztül is, de véghez vigye a szándékát.

Leült a szekrénysor előtti fotelok egyikébe, feltette lábait a dohányzóasztalra, várakozó álláspontra helyezkedve. 

Elvégre Draco csak nem maradhat a fürdőszobában az idők végezetéig…

*

Néhány percig a jéghideg, mélybordó csempének támasztotta homlokát, majd megfordult, és lassan lecsúszott a fal tövébe. Felhúzott térdeire hajtva fejét kucorodott össze, olyannyira kicsire, amennyire csak tudott; egész testét rázta a néma zokogás, miközben fülében ott visszhangzottak a másik szavai:

_És valóban azt szeretnéd, hogy ez… örökre így legyen?_

Képtelen volt válaszolni erre a kérdésre, nem tudott rá se igent se nemet mondani, mindössze egy dologban volt biztos: azt soha többé nem szeretné átélni, ha pont akkor hagynák cserben, amikor neki a legnagyobb szüksége volna a támogatásra – azzal indokolva a cserbenhagyást, hogy ő már nem elég szórakoztató társaság. _Nem elég szórakoztató…_

Végül is… minden bizonnyal senki nem kifejezetten lenne szórakoztató, miután tehetetlenül végigasszisztálja, ahogyan az édesanyját hónapról-hónapra, hétről-hétre, napról-napra egyre inkább hatalmába keríti a visszafordíthatatlannak tűnő katatónia…

Először észre sem vette az apró jeleket: az egyre különösebbé, szétszórtabbá és szeszélyesebbé váló viselkedést; pontosabban észrevette, de nem tulajdonított neki akkora jelentőséget, mint amekkorát kellett volna, és a gyász számlájára írta az egészet. Remélte, hogy idővel visszatér minden a – körülményekhez képest – normális kerékvágásba; ez azonban nem történt meg. Hihetetlenül lassú fokozatossággal ment végbe a változás, ő pedig sajnos csak későn kapott észbe, és ezután már csak hibáztathatta magát, amiért nem figyelt oda kellőképpen.

Rajta kívül mindössze három ember tudott arról, hogy hol és milyen állapotban van most Narcissa Malfoy – bár nem mert volna rá megesküdni, hogy ténylegesen mindhárman tudnak róla. Kétségtelen, hogy az édesanyja ápolásával megbízott, diszkréciót garantáló mediboszorkány birtokában volt ezen ismeretnek, mint ahogyan az a személy is, akivel a problémák súlyosbodásával párhuzamosan ment tönkre a kapcsolata. Miután az illető az ominózus: _"már nem vagy elég szórakoztató társaság"_ kijelentését követően egyszerűen dehoppanált, Draco totálisan magába zuhanva botorkált el a Foltozott Üstig, hogy alkoholba fojtsa bánatát. 

Nagy ritkán fordult elő, hogy idegeinek megnyugtatása végett elkortyolgatott egy pohár mézbort, de sosem vitte túlzásba az ivászatot, így a jóval töményebb Lángnyelv Whiskey villámgyorsan a fejébe szállt. Hogy azon az estén valóban találkozott-e Hermione Grangerrel, akinek kiöntötte a szívét – bizonyára mindenféle sületlenséget zagyválva össze –, vagy csupán az elméje játszott vele, azt nem tudta volna megmondani; igaz, ötlete sem volt, miért pont őt képzelte volna az ideális lelkisegély-szolgálatos szerepkörébe. 

Mindenesetre a fiatal nő sosem adta semmi jelét annak, hogy ők ketten valaha is bármiféle komolyabb beszélgetésjellegű dolgot folytattak volna egymással, Draco meg nem tartotta ildomosnak rákérdezni. A végén még kiderült volna, hogy az édesanyjához hasonlóan ő is kezd becsavarodni.

Potter viszont csakugyan zakkant, és a zárt osztályra való – ezen ténynek számtalanszor adta már tanúbizonyságát, hiába próbál most kibújni a bőréből. Egy bolond sajnos már van az életében – nincs szüksége még egyre. Hazugságokra meg végképp nincs szüksége. Még akkor sem, ha nem tudta elképzelni Potterről, hogy szánt szándékkal átverje és elárulja – csakhogy arról sem feltételezett volna ilyet, aki megtette.

Miután sikerült nagyjából megnyugodnia, feltápászkodott – nem, egy Malfoy nem tápászkodik, úgyhogy kecses mozdulatokkal felkelt a földről, majd a mosdókagylóhoz lépett, és lemosta arcáról a keserű könnyeket. Belenézett a tükörbe. Ha nála lenne a pálcája, akkor tökéletesen eltüntethetné a sírás nyomait – a hideg víz segítségével viszont mindössze elhalványítani tudta.

Remélte, hogy Potter nem fog kérdezősködni – talán fel sem fog neki tűnni –, mindemellett megfogadta magában, hogy kísérletet tesz rá, hogy egy kicsit, csak egy egészen kicsit kedvesebb legyen vele, megtartva a három lépés távolságot. Hogyha minél hamarabb meg akarják oldani ezt az ügyet – márpedig ő minél hamarabb meg akarata, hogy megszabaduljon ettől a kényszerű összezártságtól –, úgy muszáj együttműködniük. 

Lelkiekben felkészítette magát arra, hogy végighallgasson még egy adag fejmosást, aztán kinyitotta az ajtót.

Elvégre csak nem maradhatott a fürdőszobában az idők végezetéig…


	12. XII. fejezet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> \---

XII. fejezet

Amíg várakozott, azon töprengett, hogy mit akarhatott Draco elérni ezzel a színlelt amnéziával – a szokásos "idegesítsük halálra Harry Pottert" elnevezésű játszadozáson kívül. A mardekáros jellemre való megjegyzése alapján talán arra számított, hogy ő kihasználja a helyzetet, és bead valami mesét a nem létező viszonyukról? Pontosabban létezik a viszonyuk, mindössze nem _olyan_ jellegű… még…

Hogyha nem esett volna kétségbe amiatt, hogy valamit elrontott a gyógyítás során, akkor sem fordult volna meg a fejében efféle ötlet. Mi értelme lett volna hazudni neki? Semmi. Hiszen előbb-utóbb úgyis visszakapta volna az emlékeit – már amennyiben tényleg elvesztette volna; és Harry egyébként is utált tisztességtelen eszközökhöz folyamodni. A bizalmát akarta elnyerni, nem pedig messzebbre üldözni magától.

Talán indulás előtt meg kellett volna interjúvolnia Charlie Weasleyt, hogy hogyan kell szakszerűen sárkányt szelídíteni; bár akkor még nem is sejtette, hogy valaha is ez lesz a célja. Az is biztos, hogy a férfi minimum furcsán nézett volna rá, ha eléállt volna ezzel a kérdéssel minden előzmény nélkül. 

Vajon a barátai mit szólnának ehhez a kicsit sem átlagos szituációhoz, amibe egy – alighanem szándékos – véletlen folytán Dracóval együtt belecsöppentek? Ron sápítozna, hüledezne, szitkozódna, és ezernyi rémképet vizionálna az ő Draco Malfoy által a közeljövőben elszenvedendő keserves kínhaláláról, Hermione meg mindenféle bölcselkedő megjegyzéseket tenne a kibékülés és a megbocsátás fontosságáról, meg a régi sérelmeken való túllépésről.

Hogyha ez a békülési kísérlet várakozáson felül alakulna, és Harry Potter _összejönne_ Draco Malfoyjal, amikor is minden szempontból nagyon-nagyon közel kerülnének egymáshoz, és ez aztán kiderülne, nos… Hermione valószínűleg nem akadna ki annyira a hírtől, Ronald Weasley azonban – őt ismerve – menten szívszélhűdést kapna. Szélesen elvigyorodott, amint vizualizálta lelki szemei előtt barátai reakcióit, mely vigyort megpróbált mosollyá mérsékelni, mihelyst meghallotta a fürdőszobaajtó kilincsének halk kattanását.

Az, hogy ez nem igazán sikerült, azonnal leolvasható volt Draco szoborszerűvé dermedt vonásairól. A szemein alig észrevehetően, de látszott, hogy nemrég sírt, ő pedig rögtön levonta a következtetést, hogy valóban aggódik valaki – bizonyára az édesanyja – miatt. Máskülönben nem borult volna ki ennyire. Mi történhetett Narcissa Malfoyjal?

\- Látom, jól érzed magad, Potter – szólalt meg vontatott hangon, mire Harry jókedvének utolsó szikrái is kihunytak. – Nem feltételeztem volna rólad, hogy valóban élvezetedet leled más emberek bántásában…   
Mielőtt bármit reagált volna, elszámolt magában húszig – a tíz kevés lett volna –, nehogy olyasvalamit találjon a fejéhez vágni, amit pár másodperc múltán megbánna.   
\- Nézd, Draco – vett egy mély levegőt –, nem szeretnék dedós módon belemenni ebbe a "ki bántott meg kit" meg "ki bánt folyamatosan kit" dologba, úgyhogy… – tartott egy rövid hatásszünetet. – Sajnálom – próbálta meg ebbe az egyetlen szóba belesűríteni az elmúlt évek minden elmulasztott bocsánatkérését.

\- Rendben. Én is… sajnálom. – Draco azt hitte, nehéz lesz kimondani, így magában meglepődött azon, mennyire nem volt az; talán azért, mert tényleg komolyan gondolta. Mindemellett valami megkönnyebbülésfélét is érzett, és csak ekkor vette észre, hogy mindvégig görcsösen ökölbe szorította ujjait; amint a feszültség tovaillant a lelkéből, a testtartása is lazábbá vált. Nem túlontúl lazává, hanem amolyan malfoyosan lazává.

\- Tudod, mit? Ha már az előbb memóriazavarosat játszottál, akkor akár… el is felejthetnénk az egészet – javasolta, zöld szemeiben vidám csillogással. – Írjuk a hosszú eszméletlenséget követő hirtelen ébredés okozta sokk számlájára.   
\- Ezek szerint… nem fogsz velem üvöltözni, meg mindenféle aljas szemétládának elhordani? 

\- Nem.  
\- És miért nem? Ne érts félre, nem hiányzik, de… miért vagy velem _ilyen_? – Képtelen volt megfogalmazni, mi és hogyan, de tudta, hogy valami valahogyan _más_ lett, és nemcsak átmenetileg lett _más_ ; hiába vélte úgy nemrég, hogy hamar vissza lehet állítani az eredeti állapotot. Potter _megváltozott_ ; és ő azon gondolkozott, hogy ennek most örülni kellene, idegeskedni miatta, vagy egyenesen félni tőle. Lehet mindhármat egyszerre?

\- Miért, milyen vagyok veled, Draco?   
\- Nem olyan, mint szoktál, és… miért szólítasz… Dracónak? – Ez volt a másik, ami nagyon zavarta: ahogy a másik kiejtette azt, hogy "Draco".   
\- Ez a neved, nem? Vagy időközben megváltoztattad? – kérdezte olyan hangsúllyal, mintha teljesen triviális volna, hogy nem a vezetéknevét használja; mintha világéletében Dracónak hívta volna, és nem Malfoynak.  
\- Nem… nem változtattam meg… – felelte arra törekedve, hogy ne látszódjon rajta a döbbenet.

Pont olyan szívesen menekült volna el messzire – vagy vissza a fürdőszobába –, mint amilyen szívesen itt maradt volna, és nem értette ezt az ambivalenciát. Nem szerette az ambivalenciát. Ingoványos talajra tévedt, ismeretlen terepre, ráadásul nem önszántából. Nem ő módosított az íratlan és kimondatlan szabályokon, hanem a másik, neki pedig sejtelme sem volt arról, mik lettek ezek az új szabályok. Vagy hogy vannak-e még egyáltalán szabályok…

Hosszasan fürkészte a vonásait valamiféle hátsó szándékra, taktikázásra utaló jel után kutatva, azonban semmi ilyesmit nem látott. A tekintete őszintének tűnt, azt sugallva számára, hogy megbízhat benne. De Potter miért akarta volna, hogy megbízzon benne? És ő miért akarhatott volna megbízni benne? Miért akarhatott volna megbízni bárkiben? 

Végül is, ez igazából abszolúte lényegtelen. Eddig is remekül boldogult egyedül – azt leszámítva, hogy nemrég sikerült egy majdnem öngyilkos akciót végrehajtania –, és ezután sem lesz ez másként. Egyébként sem szorult volna segítségre, amennyiben a másik viselkedése nem késztette volna arra, hogy egy feltételezett vérfarkas elfogására induljon, és közben súlyosan megsebesüljön. Egyértelmű, hogy az ő hibája volt az egész, ezért nem is meglepő, hogy most a bűntudata miatt megpróbálja visszafogni személyiségének idegbajos részét. 

Az, hogy maga is legalább annyira hibás – ha nem jobban – egy röpke pillanatra felmerült ugyan Dracóban, ám villámgyorsan el is hessegette ezt az ostoba hipotézist. Elvégre Potter reagált nem a várt módon az ő "csábítási kísérletére" – bár azt nem tudta, mit várt volna pontosan; mindenesetre nem azt, ami történt. 

Ezzel kapcsolatban is érthetetlen minden. A kocsiban még úgy tett, mintha vonzónak találná, később úgy, mintha már a puszta látványától felfordulna a gyomra, most meg… ember legyen a talpán, aki képes ebből kihámozni, hogy tulajdonképpen mi az igazság. 

Nem mintha érdekelné – bármi legyen is az. Hogyha Draco Malfoy _összejönne_ Harry Potterrel, az volna az évszázad – ha nem az évezred – legrosszabb vicce. Az esélyét sem szabad megadni, mivel neki erre nincs szüksége. Valóban sürgősen le kell tehát zárni ezt az ügyet, aztán pedig írásban kérvényezni az aurorparancsnokságon, hogy soha de soha a büdös életben ne rakják őket össze még egyszer egy közös küldetésre. Igaz, ez hamarabb is eszébe juthatott volna, azonban nem hitte volna, hogy valakiben felmerül ez az elmebeteg ötlet.

\- Jól van, Potter. – Helyet foglalt vele szemben, és hozzá hasonlóan kényelembe helyezte magát, kezeit a karfákon, lábait pedig az asztalon nyugtatva. – Vagy innentől kezdve kötelező nekem is Harrynek hívnom téged?   
\- Csak ha szeretnéd. – A szája szegletében szórakozott kis mosoly bujkált, és Draco biztosra vette volna, hogy a másik elfogyasztott egy adag Szeretet-szirupot, vagy egy fiola Észbontó kompótot, esetleg lenyelt néhány kortyot a Béke Elixírjéből, ha nem ő maga készítette volna el a bájitalokat, és nem tudta volna minden kétséget kizáróan, hogy ezen főzetek egyikéből sincs a ládikóban.

\- Nem szeretném, _Potter_. Arra a kérdésre viszont nagyon szeretném tudni a választ, hogy mégis mit piszmogtál két napig azzal, hogy meggyógyíts egy-két karcolást – csipkelődött, a szokásosnál kevésbé gunyoros hangnemet megütve.  
\- Én meg arra a kérdésre szeretném tudni a választ, hogy mégis mit kerestél pálca nélkül egy sűrű, sötét erdőben teljesen egyedül, de… szerintem az én mesém rövidebb. Egy illúzióbűbáj miatt az első nap nem láttam a sérüléseidet, így csak másnap tudtam ténylegesen foglalkozni velük. Addig mindössze bájitalokat alkalmaztam. 

\- Egy illúzióbűbáj? – Draco felhúzta a szemöldökét. – Megpróbáltad megtörni?  
\- Persze, hogy megpróbáltam, de nem sikerült – felelte magától értetődően.  
\- Ez azt jelenti, hogy vagy egy nagyon erős mágussal állunk szemben, vagy… és ez a valószínűbb, nem illúzióbűbáj volt, hanem valami… más – vonta le a következtetést.  
\- És ezt miből gondolod? 

\- Szerinted hány olyan varázsló vagy boszorkány létezik a világon, aki képes lehet egy olyan illúzióbűbájt létrehozni, amit te ne tudnál megtörni? – tette fel a költői kérdést.  
\- Hmm… Ez eddig valahogy eszembe sem jutott.  
\- Nos, igen – bólogatott megértően. – Hiába a hatalmas varázserő, ha a használója agya ilyen piciny – mutatta, alig egy centinyire tartva egymástól hüvelyk- és mutatóujját, aztán várta a felháborodott reakciót, ám ismét csalódnia kellett.  
\- Hé, ez nem volt szép! – csóválta meg a fejét színlelt sértettséggel, majd elvigyorodott. – Pont az beszél piciny agyról, aki fegyvertelenül vág neki az ismeretlennek egy feltételezett vérfarkas nyomába eredve…

Draco kezdett rájönni, hogy nem is olyan borzalmas ez a megváltozott helyzet, és Potter egész jól vissza tud vágni, amikor éppen nem borul el az elméje. Igazából tudat alatt attól félt talán a leginkább, hogy a bosszantása nélkül baromira unatkozni fog, most viszont egészen más miatt kerítette hatalmába a félelem: amiatt, hogy a végén még megkedveli; és ezt nem szerette volna. Nagyon nem szerette volna. 

Vajon azután is maga lesz a megtestesült nyugalom, miután bevallja neki, hogy visszatulajdonított egy pálcát a Minisztérium bizonyítékraktárából? 

\- Nem voltam fegyvertelen – fonta össze mellkasa előtt karjait hevenyészett védelem gyanánt. – Hoztam magammal egy tartalékpálcát, és…   
\- Tartalékpálcát? Sejthettem volna…  
Hihetetlen! Potter még mindig nem mérges. 

\- Egészen konkrétan egy szilfapálcát…  
\- …sárkányszívizomhúr maggal? Az a pálca bizonyíték – mondta enyhén dorgáló hangsúllyal, ám csöppet sem ingerülten.  
\- Az a pálca ezer éve a Malfoy család tulajdona – indokolta meg cselekedetét határozottan.  
\- Az a pálca bizonyíték – ismételte meg az előző kijelentését. – Hivatali visszaélés miatt eljárást indíthatnak ellened, ha észreveszik, hogy eltűnt – közölte tényszerűen, bár némileg aggodalmasan. 

\- Nem hinném, hogy bárkinek is feltűnne az eltűnése. Az elmúlt években nem nagyon törték magukat, hogy kiderítsék az igazságot, így elég csekély a valószínűsége annak, hogy valakinek pont most jutna eszébe újranyitni az aktát. Az emberek többsége még mindig azon a véleményen van, hogy az apám egy köpönyegforgató mocskos halálfaló volt, aki a minisztériumi fiaskót követően pusztán gyávaságból állt Dumbledore mellé, és a végén megkapta a jól megérdemelt jutalmát. – Hiába próbálta közönnyel leplezni, kihallotta saját hangjából a keserűséget.  
\- Én nem tartozom a többséghez. Az apád fontos információkkal szolgált Voldemort kis csecsebecséivel kapcsolatban, és ha ő nincs, talán még mindig tartana a háború. Figyelj, Draco – csillantak fel a szemei –, most már akár mi is kikérhetjük a nyomozati anyagot, hiszen végzett aurorok vagyunk. Ha lezártuk ezt az ügyet, segíthetek neked…

\- Felesleges – vágott közbe lemondó sóhajjal. – Már láttam a nyomozati anyagot. Édeskevés. Ráadásul az első számú gyanúsított már meghalt az Azkabanban anélkül, hogy beismerte volna tettét, az egyetlen szemtanún meg végleges emléktörést hajtottak végre. Nincs semmi nyom, amin elindulhatnánk.  
\- De…  
\- Nem akarok erről beszélni, Potter! – szögezte le a szándékoltnál kissé ellenségesebben. – Nem, és kész. Inkább térjünk vissza ahhoz az esethez, aminek a megoldására ideküldtek minket. Rendben?  
\- Ha ezt szeretnéd…

Még magának is nehezen akarta elismerni – hangosan meg aztán végképp ki nem mondta volna –, azonban meglepően jóleső érzésekkel töltötték el a másik szavai. Az már kevésbé, hogy ilyen könnyen beletörődött az ő nemleges, elutasító válaszába, és meg sem próbálta győzködni. Nem mintha sikerrel járt volna, de akkor is…

Abban az értelemben, hogy az apja valóban gyávaságból váltott oldalt, a pusmogóknak nem volt igazuk. Abban az értelemben, hogy az apja félt, igazuk volt. Nem elsősorban a saját életét féltette – persze hazugság lett volna azt állítani, hogy nem volt benne a pakliban –, hanem a családját. Azon a bizonyos sorsfordító napon, amikor meghozta döntését, azt a kijelentést tette, hogy inkább annak a "félvér fattyúnak" a pártjára áll, aki egy baklövést követően nem fenyegetőzik azzal, hogy egy újabb hiba esetén a szeme láttára kínozza halálra a feleségét és a fiát.

A lépésével a meglévők mellé – vagyis részben helyett – további ellenségeket szerzett, igencsak megnőtt tehát azoknak a száma, akiknek indítékuk volt rá, hogy később eltegyék láb alól. A módszer halálfalóra, azon belül is leginkább egy bizonyos személyre vallott, akit más bűneiért az Azkabanba zártak ugyan, azt viszont sosem sikerült minden kétséget kizáróan igazolni, hogy Lucius Malfoyt is ő gyilkolta meg. 

Mindemellett nem hagyhatta figyelmen kívül a szemtanút, akinek a memóriáját az elkövető törölte, csakhogy… Ki tudja, nem maga a szemtanú volt-e a konkrét elkövető? Könnyen elképzelhető ugyanis, hogy kényszerítették a szörnyűséges tett végrehajtására, majd amikor a kihallgatás során az aurorok megpróbálták helyreállítani a memóriáját – ami végül nem sikerült –, valami jóvátehetetlen kárt okoztak az elméjében, így nem véletlen, hogy az illető az évek alatt lassacskán… megőrült. 

Draco csak utólag rakta össze magában a dolgokat, miután végigolvasta a soványka aktát, és tudta, hogy egyedül kell a végére járnia a történteknek – bár eleinte még abban sem volt biztos, hogy egyáltalán a végére akar-e járni. Az örökös kétkedés azonban idővel ugyanúgy felőrölte volna, mint az, ha beigazolódna borzalmas gyanúja. Amennyiben tényleg az anyja ölte meg az apját, arról rajta kívül soha senkinek nem szabad tudomást szereznie…


End file.
